Harry Potter -Mertroid
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: What will the wizarding world do when their savior returns with a power far greater than theirs and allies that can do the impossible. Harry Potter Aran and his strange girlfriend Metra are going to change the rules that an old meddler set. Come enjoy the fun of being an ARAN... Metroid x HP Good dark Samus, Bad AD, RW, MW.
1. Chapter 1 return on the chosen

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1 The return of the Chosen

"Mom, some bird is sitting on the bed. Do I let Metra have it?"

"What kind of bird dear, Remember the Chozo said that you would meet strange things soon."

"Oh yeah, Metra, don't eat it. Is that some thing by its feet."

"(strange trilling sounds from the young girl.)"

"Harry, you know I can't understand her. Can you translate please."

The black haired solid red eyed girl floated beside the boy as he walked into the bridge of the ship. "Sorry mom, she says the thing calls it self a phoenix. And it has energy like mine. I got a copy of her scan and I'll send it to you in a second. The scanner is translating this for me." The boy now known as Harry holds out the strange thin object with some form of writing on it. "The data base identified it as a planet called Earth based. Thats a long ways from here."

"OK son I'll contact the Chozo and see what they can tell us. Oh and it looks like it is for you. I saw this same dialect the day Metra and I met you." The woman looked at the item with her single lens wrap around eye-wear. "It looks like it an invitation to a ...Hmm any better luck on your end?"

"Going full suit." The boys skin tight blue suit started glowing, then he was covered in emerald green armor. Even his face was covered in a helmet. "Okay full scan...translation...It says I am to attend a education facility for my, Magic? Guess that's what they call my extra power. And that I need certain items and information manuals. This is very odd... Nope don't want to go. Metra tell the bird I refuse on the grounds of already having an education and teachers with lots of wisdom and skill. Also tell it to be careful if it returns as we may not be in a safe location at all times."

The girl, that looked like a younger version of the woman, took the writing back to the bird and did her strange song for it. The bird sang back and Metra frowned. She watched the sudden flare up as it left. "(Strange sounds from the girl to Harry)"

"What..Why would they try that? Sorry mom, Metra says the poor thing was worried the schools leader would try to force me to go, said he could force and old agreement law that said my real parents approved for me to go, and if not I would loose my powers."

"We are headed to the Chozo outpost, you prepare a report and send it to the Federation. No one threatens my son or my charge without repercussions."

"I love you mom...(trilling sound) And Metra loves you too. (Laughs) Even if you were trying to kill each other the day I came into your lives."

A few hours later...

"This is Samus Aran in Hunter 6, we request passage to the Chozo outpost in regard to event for Harry Aran." The space in front of them split into a white abyss. They floated through just as it snapped shut. "Metra, if they want to scan you let them." The girl floated over with a sad face but nodded.

"Harry copy all data you and Metra got from that bird and the letter. Also get me the report so I can send that while you talk with the elders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harry Potter Aran, Metra Prime, Samus Aran...We have heard many good deeds you have done with the items we bestowed on you. Metra, we are proud to acknowledge your goodness since you have met Harry." The girl beamed a smile as she wrapped Harry in big hug. The stoic looking Avian race started chuckling at the act and at Harry's blush.

"We see the one Harry was born from have made contact, We advise not going unless they do try their ways. But know this, We did not make you a Chosen so you can give away our knowledge. Samus has kept her word and even her Federation does not even remotely understand the Power suits. I will say that if you do go just to understand if they can harm you or not, you will remain our chosen." Metra scowled and an angry sound came out.

The giant creatures chuckled again. "I would love to any one try to separate you two. But yes, Metra is right that she is to stay with Harry. We have a gift for you both." The closest one leaned down holding out to small orbs. Harry and Metra donned their Suits and touched the orbs. After a few seconds of glowing they turned to the elders in shock. "Thank you, we will treasure and protect these gifts." The girl nodded.

The elder looked at Samus and grinned. You have a very wise and good child. We knew you would be as good for him as he is for Metra. Now I think there is a Federation ship awaiting you outside our outpost. Please keep us informed of these fools and their actions. Oh and Metra..." The girl looked on. "...We see no harm in your courting of our chosen.. but you may want to get his mothers approval."

The strange girl's suit turned full body red as she shifted into her morph ball. Harry smiled as he picked up the ball, " She is not coming out for a while. But I do see her intentions. I'll keep her from getting to wild and she will keep me from harm. Good bye Elders."

As the trio headed to the ship Samus scowled, "Harry?"

"The portals mom, they gave Metra and I linked portals so no matter what we will never be alone."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Federation...

"I see, This is not a very pleasant thing. With the forced compliance issue we could use our military and technological advantages but if it is true about the removal of Harry's powers then we can't yet make a move on them. Perhaps we shall simply do the legal thing and for that we need more information. If they get in touch again then get a copy of this agreement as well as more information on this school and the society connected to it. They are playing a very dangerous game and we are the least of their worries. On that note...Congratulations on keeping The M.P. 01 in line and ..."

"Enough, You and I both know that as of four years ago, Metra Prime has been classified as a sentient being and as an ally to Harry Aran. That means she is protected by the Chozo and by me. Do not forget about her ability to drain and convert the deadly Phazon as well as to locate it. And don't forget whose identification tags were all over the last research lab we removed the Phazon from. You do not get to swing this to your favor. I am a Bounty hunter as well as a mother. Harry is the one who understands her an she cares for him in ways I cannot full understand. The Chozo agree to learn more of this Wizarding School, but they will not allow you to take credit for their actions."

The man started to get angry till the room suddenly started to dim. "Did I forget to mention that Harry, is the Chozo Ambassador and is the translator to the Metroid Ambassador, you are not even in our level of authority. This meeting was recorded and you will be hearing from the groups who are on our level. I am not some flat footed grunt in a knock off power suit. And do not dare try to do this around Harry."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N...when not in power suits They are wearing the Zero Suits but Metra is wearing black. The Power suit for Harry it the standard UN-enhanced suit (for now) and the one for Metra is the Phazon Suit( for now). Samus is wearing her fully loaded Prime suit. This is AU so Metroid events will be altered to adapt to the story this is your only warning in case that type of thing is not your cup of tea.

OK its out there and now to see if any are interested I actually have a few chapters ready so the posting will be every week or two until closer to the end. I have to go back to work eventually. Yeay I can type again with my bad hand. (Typos are a bit worse so please be nice about pointing them out.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2- standing their ground

CHAPTER 2-standing their ground

"Harry, why is Metra upset?"

"She says the bird is coming back and some one is with it. Oh and she wants us in full armor."

Samus grinned as she summoned her armor and Harry did the same. Metra was in hers already and the sounds coming from her did not fell warm and fuzzy. "She says she can fell the energy around the person and it is as vile as the Federations politicians"

The tension in the room seemed to ease as Harry held Metra closer. "No killing and only half drain if they try something." He stepped to the side as he saw the flare up. The old man with strange clothing and long hair looked at the three armored people holding glowing tubes at him. His face showed no sign of worry.

"Good day, My name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Might I inquire to the location of my wayward charge, Harry James Potter?"

"You have entered a private craft that is designated as Intergalactic Embassy for the Chozo and for the Metroids. State you real business then leave." Dumbledore frown at the large orange, yellow and purple armor.

"Now see here.." the phoenix cried out as Albus paled. His magic was being pulled towards the black and red armor. He felt as if it was feeding on his very life force as well. That stopped as the green armor held out his hand.

"That was your only warning. We do not accept any fancy titles are self perceived authority on this ship. What do you want?" The green armor was looking the man over and scanning every bit of information it could.

"Metra, contain and study some of that energy Samus, the odd stick on his waist is also capable of causing harm, If he grabs it we blast him."

"Well..I never. I am looking for Harry Potter and was told this is where to find him. I am his Magical Guardian and insist on speaking with him. He must attend Hogwarts per the Magical contract his parents signed..."

"Do you have proof of these statements?" Albus scowled at the bigger one again. "If you did not bring any form of proof and you have not been seen around this Harry Potter and if no form of contact for at least five years can be proven then you cannot hold claim to these statements. Now please leave and return with both proof and a proper legal representative also be aware that an appointment is needed."

Harry looked at Metra and nodded. They both raised there hands and in a flash the man found himself dropped into his office.

Samus looked at them and smiled as the armors disappeared. "Lets see what happens now. And good job on the ejection. Metra, I would like a copy of anything you get from his energy Now as for the bird..."

Metra was already trilling with the red bird and soon nodded as the thing flared away. Harry nodded as well. "Looks like the bird agrees to bring a notice for appointment first. And it says that there is a contract with the school but the rest is not fully true. It told of some creatures that could help with the truth and with things my birth parents left behind." Metra hugged him tightly as he frowned at the revelations. "Just to be clear I sort of understood it but I can clearly hear Metra."

"Track it if you can we will be hitting the dock for new cloaking and silent running gear. Also I need to get some toys. Harry, I love you but I am still your mother so let me deal with stupid adults and I'll let you deal with the rest." Samus looked over the screen around here ship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that week the bird returned with a meeting request for a few hours later. When the old man arrived he had an older woman with him and some papers made of that strange material. "Well hello again, Um I do believe Young Harry was to join us." He looked at the three armored persons again with slight disdain. The black one trilled at the bird then looked at the green one. After another trill that sounded different the Green armor raised its empty hand. "The proof of your prior claims must be confirmed before we allow you to meet with an underage ward of this dual embassy."

Albus glared at the smaller green armor but handed over his forms. After a show of reading the forms the green armor set them on a table that created a light and swept over the forms. "Meeting denied. These were created and filled out two days ago. They bare no tagging of familial energies to our ward and they have none but your own energies on them. So that leads us to believe you have lied about this Harry Potter and you are not allied with his family."

"Now see here.. these.. are copies I made of the originals and the poor boys parents are deceased. Are you holding him against his will.."

"AH the heart of the matter, a family will is common among our people so can you prove your claim to being approved by his family in a will, that I might add is not here. I see a legal authorization and it claims that no other authorized persons were available. I do not see any progress reports of child's care in the last five years nor do I see this contract you spoke of."

The taller one stepped forward and faced the woman. "We told this one to bring legal proof of guardianship and the contract that forces this Harry Potter to attend the school. Are you a legal representative?"

" My dear I am not. I am Deputy Headmaster Minerva Mcgonagall I am here at request of the Headmaster to discuss the severity of the school contract that was signed by the Potters and the fact the Tuition was fully paid. What is this about reports of care and proper legal documents?"

The green one stepped up and handed the forms to her. The orangish one seemed to stall a bit, "So he did not bring proper forms asked of him nor did he bring an actual legal representative. And now your telling me he brought you without all the information of this meeting. Is not informing others a normal thing for him?"

"That seems to be the case, yes." The glare she was giving him made Albus a bit nervous. "I think we need to talk as proper individuals, would you allow us to at least sit and discuss what exactly you are needing and I can explain how things work."

"Now, now, that's not needed. They are not magicals..." His next words ended as he felt his life and magic drain again.

"Metra is allowed to take more if you interrupt us again. You can be sent back and this woman can stay and aid us in going through proper channels that you clearly seem to disregard." The yellow one released her armor and motioned to the floor as a table and benches rose up.

"Looks like they are capable of magical feats. I agree that he is not to interrupt unless prompted."

"Then lets sit and talk but Aran and Metra will stay armed. Those arm cannons are able to punch a hole in an armored space pirate and you have no armor in sight. Now first off, This man invades are home and embassy asking for someone named Harry Potter then stated he was the guardian to this person. He also claimed the boy had to go to this unknown school. Oh and that bird delivered the letter for this school by its self. Is any of this already known to you?"

Mcgonagall glared at Albus. "No, letters are delivered to non wizarding raised student by owl. That phoenix is the familiar of the Headmaster.." (trilling from the bird and a reply from the black armor. ".. does that one speak Phoenix? It is never known to be done before."

"No she has a close dialect but even then only Aran knows what she says as her sounds are similar. I take it this means your school does not have access to interplanetary communications system?"

"I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you just said. Samus reached over and tapped the table. A 3D map of the local system was displayed with a red indicator showing their flight path.

"Space my dear Deputy Headmaster. You live on a planet(She pointed to one of the larger balls. We travel between planets and stars. This means again that this school is not necessary as Harry's education is now far out-leaguing your own. Also I don't think you realize but"... she tapped again and the red dot was on onside of a spiral of dots. There was a blue dot on the opposite end. "That is your 'Earth' and this is us, all the dots are actual stars with many planets around them and lots of empty space between them. Without the powers of Metra and the Chozo it takes this ship around four hundred years to get to your planet. It took your bird five hours to get here after the designated time."

Albus started to sweat at this information. These persons are stronger and more intelligent that any wizard and Harry was learning their ways. He wanted to say some thing but he was in shock. He slowly pulled his wand and faced away (With two glowing barrels aimed at him) and castes the tempus spell. "I...I.. Five and a half hours. This was..."

"Now lets be clear. Our people are not push overs and we three are law enforcers called to handle the worst cases. We are also bounty hunters so don't think you can puff up and we will roll over. We also represent the The higher threat levels of the Federation and surrounding space. So please tell us why this mans repeated actions are acceptable?"

"They are not. The fact is he sealed the Potter's will stating that no others in the will were able to raise Harry then sent him to live with his Muggle relatives that I know are not the best kind of people for him to be around. I also know he has never told anyone of where Harry was, only that he was being raised in a good home and preparing for his return to the wizarding world. I see that was clearly a lie if Harry is in your care... I clearly see he is protected and educated far beyond any we can do."

She took a deep breath, "As for the Hogwarts contract thing... It was signed by James Potter months before they were killed by the Dark Lord. Let me start form the top as an exchange for this information on 'space'."

After a couple hours, and green armor calming down the black one, Minerva agreed to meet them outside Hogwart's doors in two days. They told her it would be best if the old man stays away from them after his repeated false hoods and how mad the one called Metra was at him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N due to the responses from the first chapter I have completed this story. if there are any plot holes please let me know. I will explain or hint at the point. And thank you all for the reviews and interest. this was a bunny i had to just type out and look what you got. :)


	3. Chapter 3- there goes the neighborhood

A/N By the power of..the readers. Thank you all for the likes and reviews. I do need to add...Disclaimer, I do not own any thing Harry Potter or Metroid. I do thank the owners for allowing my lovely story to exist.

Oh and I have finished most of the spell check but will only post one chap a day when I can get to it. Im running another story and want to get it completed before posting. ... Enjoy the Madness

Chapter 3 There goes the neighborhood

Minerva looked in awe as the yellowed ship slowly landed in an open unused field near Hogwarts.

It quickly disappeared and from mid air three orbs the colors of the armors fell to the ground. They rolled toward the doors then morphed into the tree armors. " Aran report"

"Atmo clear, minor contamination from industrial sources. Energy level are spiked as this place is saturated in it. Also there are lots of life forms inside this building as well as the near by forest. Large bipedal to our six." They turned and aimed at the large man who raised his hands.

"Hello, can I help you?" "I've got them Hagrid. Just be sure to be wary around them as this is their first experience with magicals. Everyone this is Rubeus Hagrid a Half Giant and the ground and Game keeper of Hogwarts. He tends to the Fauna around here."

The green armor tilted he head as he touched the side of the helmet "Scan complete genetic markers in analysis, Good to meet you Mr. Hagrid. I am Mr Aran. This is Metra Prime in black and Samus Aran in the other. Could we request a tour of your grounds and fauna for scans and catalog?"

"Umm Sure I can do that when your ready just let me know in advance." He smiled at the as Metra drifted closer looking at this coat. She made a trilling sound the made Aran tense. "Really that much...Hagrid what is in your coat that might match a level 3 morph bomb?"

"Err not sure what that is but All I have is a package from Gringotts for Dumbledore."

Samus looked at the two before turning to Mcgonagall, "I would look into this item being around children if I was in your place. We do not class our weaponry so calmly and the only thing that could be worse is a Power bomb or one of Metra's Phazon power bomb. Think mass death in a matter of seconds in a very large area."

"Hagrid tell Dumbledore I will be speaking with him later. Now since it is still early lets head to the Bank to see about your funds. I'm sure you intend to have Mr. Potter meet us there?"

They headed to the three Broomsticks as Harry and Metra did repeated scans of anything they could. They also started to run conversions on the energy matrix they saw around the School. Soon they were treated to 'Floo travel' and Harry quickly agreed that he would use portals to get where he needed. He was annoyed that Metra used her floating to keep from sliding out of the floo and his mom used the Gravity unit.

"Follow me and we will. Oh that's right How will we be joined by...(she scanned the room) ...Your ward?" She was not happy when the only answer was 'he will be there'." she led theme through the wall and down the street till they reached the bank. The Goblins looked at them and sneered while gripping their spears. Metra and Aran walked forward but the odd growl from Metra caused the goblins to back down. The salute from Aran caused them to salute back.

"Warriors and hunters will always show respect even after proving who is the greater threat. Metra as and Aran just showed that they are not weak and will not be intimidated. Shall we continue?"

They walked in and waited for a teller. Scans and recordings of the bank and the different energies were done silently and when they arrived Mcgonagall asked to see the Potter accounts manager. When she handed over the key Aran scanned it and started to clench his fist. He made hand signs to Samus who signed back.

"Right this way please and when will Mr. Potter be joining us?" Aran looked at the small creature. "He will be in the office but we do need some information as to banking practices... Galactic resources do have precious gems that would be very... profitable to your bank." The goblin looked at the guards as the were doing their own silent communication and realized the danger of offending this group.

"Just follow me and I'll get that for you as well." They were lead to an office with an older goblin who nearly fell out of his chair at the three armored warriors and Mcgonagall "Ch..Cho...Chozo Battle armor, Greetings and welcome to Gringotts, Please have a seat champions of the Chozo."

The Deputy Headmistress was in shock at their behavior, "Um before anything else.." She turned to the three, "..Where is Harry Potter?"

Samus laughed as her armor faded away as did Metra's. They looked like mother and Daughter if not for the Solid dark red eyes with black pupils, and the Black hair. Aran laughed the most as his armor faded and his messy brown hair and grin was exposed. "Greetings to all, I am Harry Potter Aran. Tamer of the Metroid and chosen of the Chozo... And son of Samus Aran."

While Mcgonagall watched the three talk to the goblins about banking functions and such she remained in shock. This boy before her was very well connected, educated in ways she could never dream of and if her memory served was considered one of the deadliest in the Galactic Federation of Planets he has lived in for all these years. Her brain finally kicked in when her sense of doing right rebooted. "Mr. Potter er Aran. This belongs to you and as the last Potter you can unseal your family will as it will also be proof to his claims. You did request that and I will be happy to aid in getting these issue confirmed the proper way."

The goblins took him to another room that had more older goblins in it the presented him with the will as well as a few spell books in their language. It was odd that the scans translated the spells quickly. Then the best part was when the older woman started to read out the will for him and stopped to speak a second tongue in a very angry tone. When she finished she asked the goblins to aid Mr. Aran with a very severe matter.

" As I was saying to these wonderful goblins. This will tells us that Dumbledore wasn't on the list and at least three people are able to aid you, but the first one on the list is the one I told you betrayed the Potter's. This will clearly says otherwise and clearly states that manipulating old fool knew it."

A goblin slid in and whispered to the others. Four of them headed out. "seems that's not all that's wrong."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that day as they were walking down the ally with Harry and Metra back in their suits, Samus was also scanning using her Zero Suit Visor. The goblins told them that the power of the Battle armor was the same as a magical core for her and they did not fully understand what Metra was but knew it was not an issue. Harry kept her calm and Happy and she stayed by his side all the time.

" Here we will get your robes..." "Zero suits and armor, that is our uniforms and our Ambassadorial authority. Also I think that the fact no one can show us a copy of the school contract is going to hurt the old one more than not adhering to his wants. Oh but if they do have any fashions that are not known to us..?" Aran laughed at Metra trilling. "Yes Metra, mom said we could look into clothes shopping if you want to."

Madam Malkin looked at the two armored people in worry and squeaked out as she fell off her stool when the black armor faded. The green one offered his hand to help her. " Metra was hoping for a nice day dress or some sort for her. And mom is..well lets lets see what she finds." The woman nodded as they shopped. Eventually Metra found a nice formal robe that matched Harry's suit. The fact that magic let it resize to fit her form made her happier.

The book shop was not much fun, but they did get one set of basic Hogwarts books and other introduction to Magic fields books. After planning a day of 'scan, translate and share' they headed to the other shops. "If this 'pewter' is to be used for this 'potion making' then why are they so flawed. The other cauldron as you call them are far better for heat tolerance and less likely to melt at the slightest issue." That made Mcgonagall start questioning so many 'accidents' in the potions classes. The fact that there were also three different books to aid in beginner potions that explains more than the requested class book made her start thinking of a very serious issue over the years.

The last shop was for a treat as Metra and Samus and even Mcgonagall enjoyed an ice cream. Metra was still not a fan of cold but the flavors and the fun of it was worth it. Aran removed just his visor to try a bit from her. They were enjoying her getting to act like a little girl instead of a deadly creature of mass genocide. Before they could leave an owl swooped down and landed in front of Harry. Metra freed its letter and told him it was a request to return to the bank. The goblins have found something for his attention.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. Chapter 4 law of the strongest

A/N Disclaimer as advised to do-I do not own Metriod or Harry Potter, this is non profit story for fun and entertainment. Thank you all for the favs and I hope you all enjoy it to the end.

Chapter 4 Law of the strongest.

Harry was not amused after hearing about these Dementors and he really wanted to test his light blaster on them. Metra was licking her lips and her Phazon was turning her armor into a new form. When harry saw it he dropped his armor and wrapped her in a hug. She calmed down and the others started to breath easier. Her trilling as he rubbed her back started to lessen till she fell asleep in his arms.

"We are going to have them fix this issue and we will have that old fool be held responsible. Get us all the evidence we need and point us to the one you trust to fix this." Harry's words made Minerva shiver, his eyes were cold and hardened. Make no mistake he was a predator and right now she knew where she would stand...As far away from Albus Dumbledore as possible. Her mind quickly went over the facts and what she knew of trials. "Harry. Er Mr. Aran, lets not forget that there are those who will not miss the opportunity to use their experience in the Wizengamot to their advantage. How ever the goblins could aid you in knowing the laws that were broken as well as the formalities and even fill you in on..Veratiserum."

The goblins discussed it and agreed to charge only fifty Galleons as well as another fifty to aid in ensuring the evidence presented is true and to confirm if any other evidence is false. This would also bring out the facts against Dumbledore as to his 'care' of the Potter heir.

The next day would be very long and very trying.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Metra and the Arans walked into the Bank as it was opening. Without waiting they were led to a conference room were they ate some local breakfast and began to learn all the laws they could. The fact that the books were in Goblin and easily translated made it even easier. The final part of the morning saw the arrival of a very mature and defined woman with sharp eyes and a monocle. The three scanned her as she entered. " Greetings, I'm Madam Bones Head of the DMLE, our law enforcement department as well as security for the Statue of Secrecy. I was told you have evidence of a grave crime to a lord of an Ancient and Noble house?"

"She the one?" The three armored people were keeping her in sight but addressed the Goblin.

"Yes Ambassadors, She is fair and will review all the facts. She does not tolerate the..old fool and his games." The grin on the Goblin made Bones wary.

"I am Samus Aran. (Her suit faded) This is Metra Prime (Faded as well) and finally this is my adopted son as of a decade ago, Harry Potter Aran." When his suit faded she looked at the scar on his head as well as his green eyes. Her reply to the words as they sank in was true prophetic. "How much worse can my day get?"

She read the will and the file for 'transfer to Azkaban with no Court transcripts and even the file stated still awaiting trial. She also received the printed forms for adoption for Harry as well as his Ambassadorial status forms and Bounty hunter license. She watched a few of the recorded mission projected on the wall by Samus' suit. "SHIT! OK so he's not been on earth or any where near Britain and he was not even aware of any of his inheritance. Thats as close to line theft as an orphan can get with out actually being line theft. But the whole Sirius Black issue is even worse. I..I can play this by the laws and with your help get that arrogant foolish Minister to back away from supporting Dumbledore. There are factions that will try to..."

"Try and fail. We do have a plan to let them know we are not weak nor are we going to be played. I suggest you be prepared to feel...weak. And just remember that will be just a warning."

"Fine... Give me a week and we will do this in a full Wizengamot session. If I mark it as a trial with out using names but state it will be very political I can get almost all the members in. I will note that you may have to prove your Harry Potter."

"Actually we at Gringotts have been employed to give a recent Inheritance test and to ensure a ll evidence is not tampered with. We are also going to be giving the Chief Warlock a notice of legal reclamation of fraudulent activities. He was taking fund from the Potter trust to pay for his care, which we have visual evidence as to the contrary."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

During the week

Bones had Sirius black moved to a secure location to begin recovery from Dementor exposure. On the third day Harry and Metra visited and she did something that improved his healthy quickly. She said( as translated by Harry) it was a lingering energy from those Dementors. She also stated it felt less vile than the Politicians.

The Headmaster was not pleased that Minerva refused to speak to him about how Harry looked and if he was excited to return to the magical world. She did tell him that unless he has untampered proof of his claims about Harry then he best find a good place to retire to. She also informed the other teachers of the comment about the stone and they all agreed not to allow Albus' plan to set traps for it in the Castle. He eventually found a note claiming that Flamel was holding his stone and that If Albus was really going to do as he pleased with such a dangerous item he could forget about asking for anything from the Flamel Family.

The day before the trial Bones had warned them of the bigotry and arrogance in the Wizengamot. She also advised that Harry make his votes invalid until the ones who have been voting for his seats shows proof of Proxy. She also said the same would be done for Black. She did want to thank Harry for doing the right thing and was going to be ready for their 'display' of authority and power.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Chapter 5-the alpha predators

A/N Just to let everyone know I am getting back to a work schedule this week so if I don't upload the chapter around the normal time it will be done when i get back from work. If any typos are not caught please PM me to correct them. please enjoy the logical beat downs.

I will respond to review question in a pm so as not to give away too many spoilers. It also shows I am addressing the person not just the question.. :)

Chapter 5- The alpha predator-

The room filled with the Members and a few others. The older ones in matching robes glared at the goblin talking to the three metal golems. "Luscious, What are those things." The Blond headed man looked at them with a sneer and scowled. I don't know and I would like to know why a Goblin is here."

As Minister Fudge arrived with Dumbledore and Bones, he was trying to get her to hint at why this trial was so important. Even the press had arrived. He called the trial to order and looked at director Bones to begin. She stood up and grinned. "Today is a day we correct a long standing injustice. A Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House has been denied his right to a trial. Please note I said 'a trial' meaning he has been in Azkaban with no record of his guilt or innocence. Today will be the first trial of Sirius Black after Ten plus years.

The room fell into chaos as the copies of the mans arrest and incarceration appeared before all of them. none of the proper steps recorded and little evidence if it could be called that was listed.

The room then fell silent as the three suits of strange Armor walked into center. The old fools looked at them in disdain till the black Suit with red veins held up its arm with and odd barrel on it. The sudden pulling feeling left many of them gasping.

The green armor looked at the black, "Metra, Enough. They get the point that they are weak and unable to do any harm to us. Let's get this over with."

The largest armor in Orange and yellows and some light purples scanned the room slowly. The old ones started to whisper about what just happened. Bones signaled tothe door and In walked Lord black with his lordship ring on. He looked as if he was barely in the prison for long. He sat in the witness chair and grinned. " I lord black swear on my life and Magic that I did not betray James and Lily or Harry Potter, I was NOT the secret keeper, and I did not have a trial to prove my innocence. So mote it be." The flash of light followed by a lumos spell started another round of chaos.

After a minute or two Harry rolled into a ball and set a low yield bomb off in the middle of the room. When he stood back up the three stood behind Lord Black. "AS a Lord I demand to be given Veritaserum. As well as all evidence to my guilt be brought forth for review of authenticity by my Legal council." The Goblin walked up and set beside him.

After a half Hour of ripping apart the nearly non existent evidence of guilt and the full confession under serum. The chambers were ready to vote till Bones stopped them. "One more thing. Chief warlock is to stand down and who ever is the False Proxy for the Potter and Black seats is to also stand down. I have the Potter's will and it clearly states Albus Dumbledore KNEW Sirius black was Not the secret keeper. I also have the forms from Gringotts on behalf of Harry potter that he never approved of a proxy or even knew he had seats in this Wizengamot. After the vote on Lord black I wish to proceed with the trial of line theft by Intentional Ignorance."

The vote was cast and Lord Black looked over the room with a glare. He took his seat as the true Head of Black and looked around for any to oppose him. The three armored ones stayed on the floor. Bones smiled as some people got very nervous. " I call to order the trial of Albus Dumbledore for Line Theft by Intentional Ignorance. Please proceed to the defendants table and do you wish to summon a solicitor?"

The goblin grinned as it sat down at the Prosecution table with the yellow armor sitting beside it. The other two remained standing behind them.

"No I need no council. I'm sure this is all a miss understanding." He looked at the three with dread as he realized they had helped Harry to get his will and free Black. He needed to do some major crowd control to lessen the damaged.

"First point the Potter family will, You had it sealed after reading it, is this correct?"

"Well yes it is it was to protect young Harry." The glare he got from her made him stop talking.

Bones calmed then continued. " When did you get permission to address the Heir of Potter so Familiarly. In fact Where did you place young Mr. Potter for the Past ten years?"

"I'm afraid I cannot state that as it would endanger those he is living with till he comes of age."

Bones scowled, " Do you have proof of his health or even memories of how he was doing when you checked up on him?"

There it was again, 'proof of his upbringing'. " I am afraid I cannot give those as again it will endanger.."

"DID you know that that statement is equal to kidnapping an Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. That sir is Line Theft. Can you prove that the family Harry Potter grew up with was able to teach him about the Wizarding world at all?" She had him.

" Now Director this is not a very good way to..." Fudge shut up at the look from the rest of the room.

"The Court wishes to state that proof of Harry Potter's raising was not even in Britain or a wizarding community has been supplied. But that will be after these next questions. Albus Dumbledore, Who are the names on the approved guardian list in the Potter will?"

"Well Sirius Black but he was in prison for betraying them." "That we have already proven to be false and that you knew it was all this time. Who else?"

'Remus Lupin but he was away and was not in very good financial state to raise a child. Then the God mother was Alice Longbottom. She and her husband were in St. Mungo's long term ward. And then there was the other who was already taking care of her family after the war. Thats all besides myself."

"Glad to have that on record. I present the Potter family will. Unsealed by Harry Potter and his Guardians for the past ten years and authenticated by Gringotts. Please not attached is a signed affidavit by Minerva Mcgonagall that the place Albus Dumbledore left a 15 month old Mr. Potter was on the door step of his Muggle relatives. If you read the full will you will see that Myself as well as Mcgonagall and Andromeda Tonks were listed as approved Guardians and there is a section clearly stating the child is NEVER be left in the care of Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and also see the section that all Potter seats to be placed in suspension until Harry is of age."

The half hour of ripping Dumbledore apart was entertaining. But Samus was getting annoyed. She signaled to Bones. And stood up. Her armor faded as she stood before the Wizengamot. I Am Samus Aran and I do not live any where near a wizarding community. I have been raising Harry Potter as my son for ten years and he was educated in advanced knowledge and special abilities. We never even heard of magic or wizards were we are from. We deal in energies and Technology and Biology. Harry took his first step into magical lands just a week ago. SO please tell me why my son is in books of pure fiction. Why is he being forced to free his Godfather from a prison the man should have never been near. Tell me why the boy you call a savior is whisked away without a word and this man can keep telling you its ok without question?"

The room started to murmur at this as copies of the printed and signed forms from the Federation were passed around as well as still photos of Harry training and his awards for his works.

The Goblin was ready to really drive the final nail home. "Members of the Wizengamot. I hereby serve Albus Dumbledore with a Notice of Reclamation of fraudulent actions on behalf of the Potter account for all withdraws tagged as 'Care and Needs'. I also wish to give you notice that Harry Potter's adoptive mother Is in fact an Ambassador thus placing Potter in her protection. His current Fiancee is also an Ambassador so he has double protection. Please realize that if they find the British Ministry of Magic and The British Wizarding world to be at fault for these crimes. Well he has plenty of places to go and none of us strangers could stop him. He only returned due to the Hogwarts contract that we have yet to receive a copy of to validate."

Albus smiled as he pulled out a roll of parchment. " He validated it the moment he stepped on Hogwarts soil. So he has to attend or lose his Magic." The smug look in his eyes was replaced by the sudden dimming and the man collapsing.

Aran stepped forward. "That man told us to meet our Guide at the front doors of Hogwarts after repeatedly refusing to show the contract. So be ready to either condemn him or defend your selves. Metra?"

The strange trill echoed out from the black armor. " She only drained 90% of his magic and half his life force. Anger us more and you can join him in recovery."

"How dare you!" The blond man stood up and tried to cast a spell at the green armor but was shocked to see a blue beam shoot out of the barrel arm and freeze him solid as well as those beside him. The room watched as the barrel started to change colors to red. The tip seemed to expand with a glob of the red energy till shot out at the ice and thawed it. " I have command of many energies and other ways to harm or kill. I will protect my family and my self. Do not test us to see who is the greater threat."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N I did not have the fact Harry was an ambassador mentioned yet as to keep his identity hidden. The Green suit is referred to as Mr. Aran...wizards are so dense...


	6. Chapter 6- What the sort

A/N longest chapter so far. but that's what happens when you chase the plot bunny.

thank you all for the interest and support. enjoy the mayhem. Playing the metroid trilogy on wii u again after fininshing this.

Chapter 6- What the Sort is this?

Harry looked at the wall with a wary eye. He had not wanted to do this but he had to till The new Headmaster found a way to break the contract with out hurting Harry. Luck was on his side as the Ministry was doing all it could to save face after Dumbledore was convicted of attempted Line theft. Also the fact of Sirius Black being innocent and the proof was sealed.

Also good was that Metra was his Fiancee and could go with him with out issue. Since the Tri-Embassy (as they referred to their ship) was located at Hogwarts field for now the Teachers did not mind. No one dared to argue with the girl that put Dumbledore on the ground in less that a second.

Back to the wall... Harry and Metra sighed as they walked up to it. The plan was simple they would step through, go full suit, then morph ball to this 'train' thing they scanned yesterday. Find a nice place to enjoy the ride and avoid any idiots. They both laughed at the last part. He had his mothers luck with idiots trying to puff up at him.

"Well we got on and no one was the wiser so lets get ready for the trip." They dropped the armor and settled into a seat with Metra leaned against Harry as they studied the read out on their eye visors.

The luck hit as a red headed boy opened the door. "Can I sit with you, all the others are full?"

Metra gave a hand sign and Harry looked around the train car with the Infrared and x-ray scanner.

"No. You may not. We don't like being lied to and you have been in contact with the old goat. Please do not bother us again. He is in the wrong and will use you to continue his plans since he is no longer Headmaster. Or any other title he flaunted to us."

The boy looked shocked and backed out as Metra's now blue eyes started to arc energy. She loved how her emotions effected her eyes and suit.

Later a girl came in. She was going to ask about some thing then smiled as she saw a toad calmly sitting on the girls lap. "Hello, a boy in the train lost a toad. Is that one yours?"

The boy replied instead of the girl. "Nope it came in here when the red head did. It did not like being held so tightly. Please pass that on to its owner." The girl smiled and carefully handed over the toad.

The last one to open the door was some blond idiot that acted as if he was superior. Harry grinned at him. "So, you say your a Malfoy and your father is a 'friend' of the minister, hes a member of the Wizengamot, and hes wealthy. But what about you?"

"Excuse me?" The blond who called himself Draco looked confused. Metra Laughed her trilling voice. As Harry shook his head. " I ask what makes you so great. Are you a 'friend' of the Minister? Are you wealthy with out using your fathers money, are you a Member of this Wizengamot?"

"I'm not old enough to take my fathers seats and he has to assign them to me. And no I'm not a friend of that ignorant fool of a minister." The sudden look of confusion at his reply made the whole conversation worth it. Harry smiled as the boy seem to space out. "Would you two gentlemen take him back to his seats and let him rest, I think his mind is trying to find the obvious flaw to his introduction."

The rest was fine save for many looking in at the two oddly dressed kids in last car.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As the first years gathered around the giant man they looked at the two that were not in robes. "Aren't you cold?" asked a random girl. 

"No these skin suits regulate the temperature for us. It is a bit low but not a bother."

Hagrid grinned at them. "Aran and Metra, good to see you again. Come along, four to a boat."

They looked at the two that sat with them. And Metra was looking into the water. One of them looked nervous but held a stoic face. "Is it true? Did you put Malfoy in his place with just words?"

"I simply asked what made him so great if he could only claim what his father has. I also asked his fellows to take him back to his seat. We hate politics and we hate those who claim others fame and deeds. Metra here has more claim to fame by being herself than that boy could ever imagine."

At that time the black haired girl reached over the side and trilled. Seconds later a tentacle rose up and let her slide her hand along it. "See what I mean. She befriends or intimidates any creature smart enough to see the danger. I Believe this Malfoy and his father is not smart enough."

"And why is that?"

"Malfoy the elder was frozen in ice then thawed by lava from one of Metra's protectors. All during a trial at the Wizengamot. And in front of reporters. The lesser Malfoy was seen by all of you being...defeated... by logical questions about his arrogant introduction. I feel they both will not learn their foolishness." (Trilling from Metra.) "Hmm? Oh yes we can go visit the Merfolk later this week we do need to see about getting scans and learning from them."

The blond girl seemed confused with the sounds from the one called Metra. But she saw the look in her ..red...eyes..? She decided to not worry about it.

"Apologies. I am Daphne Greengrass, This is Tracy Davis. We hope to talk more with both of you at another time." "I'm sure we would be delighted to talk with intelligent persons such as your self. Until we speak again."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mcgonagall looked around the crowd with a frown as she saw the two. " Mr. Aran, Mrs. Prime. Why are you not in your robes?"

"Ambassadorial Uniforms Ma'am. We are required to wear them and not to wear any other clothing that could be seen as alignment with another. Please remember this." his tone was friendly but the delivery left no room for doubt.

"Fine come along, single file." They were lead into the Great hall and awaited the singing hat to finish. The woman called out their names. Metra signaled to him as they started the Bs with out calling him. His signaled back he would deal with it.

Sure enough he grinned as he heard 'Potter-Aran, Harry'. He let the voices whisper around as he stood his ground. "Mr. Aran please come up."

"No." "Excuse me, your name is called and we need to sort you into your house."

"I was not called, Potter-Aran was called. I am Harry Aran. So I was not called. Also I do believe I had stated that we are not to be allied with any other faction during our time here. Unless you have a Chozo house or a Metroid house then I cannot be..sorted. Let it be known I have a full education as well as employment. I have access to your..spells.. so that is no issue. I use no wand as that is not needed. And finally I am here due to the Manipulations of the old goat. Albus Dumbledore. Please tell me you arranged private quarters for Metra and myself."

The Headmistress sighed. And looked over the facts. "I see your point. The inter house rivalries do need to end and putting you in any of them will cause tensions. You do need to sit somewhere for the feast."

"We shall sit by the two who converse civilly with us today. And choose a different table each day. Including the teachers table as some of them may be interested in our knowledge."

After all were sorted, they approached Tracy and Daphne. That shocked even Malfoy. "Why are you sitting with us Potter?" Tracey and Daphne looked at him in confusion. Harry clearly stated his name and had told everyone who he would sit by. As well as his comment about some people to stupid to sense the dangers of the girl and boy.

" Malfoy...are you deaf? Are you damaged in the head? That was only five minutes ago that I spoke of this. Could one of you more intelligent ones please advise this poor soul as to his defects in learning to listen to others talking." Harry had just fully rallied the entire house of Slitherin to him by showing his skills in addressing an issue and showing that the one at fault did not taint the rest. Two very large upper years sat beside Malfoy after forcing his minions to move over and whispered harshly at him.

The speech went as normal as most years save for the new DADA teacher and that the forest was being cleaned up so more classes could use it as was originally planned. Until stated otherwise, it was still forbidden with out escort. (Samus asked to do t as she was bored most of the time.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After being lead to their private suite, Harry and Metra settled down to review all they had learned from the two girls and some of the others. (the polite ones). Metra was not happy with the DADA teacher. She said he felt like that dark energy leech Harry had as a baby.

He told her to wait and see how it plays out. They headed down to the Great Hall to pick a table. They chose the yellow table, Hufflepuff. After a few greetings and some questions about what happened with Draco, the meal went well. A teacher handed them a schedule that made sure all classes were shared by all houses. This had been done to improve House relations. The Gryffindores were still negative to the Slytherins but this would take time.

Noted as the most vocal, was the red head boy that lied and the blond brat that refused to learn. In fact he kept looking smug during breakfast. The reason soon arrived.

Luscious Malfoy stormed into the Hall glaring around the Tables till he saw the two 'sore thumbs' as he thought of how they stood out. He was nearly seething as he approached. "Mr. Potter, Why is it you have singled out my House in your action upon reentering the Wizarding world?"

Harry signaled Metra who aimed her arm gauntlet at the wall, then proceeded to show Malfoy Sr. openly attacking Harry before being frozen and thawed. The next scene was Jr.'s introduction and failure to realize his wording. Finally the scene of Harry stating his name as well as his intentions on the seating issue. Followed by Jr. opening his mouth before thinking.

"A. R. A. N. Aran, that is my name. You come here to accuse with no proof of a crime yet as all have seen, I do have proof of who started what and how it was handled. I know little of your Politics but I do know in my circles one does not act so rashly with out proof. Especially against an Aran."

That made it even worse as the man growled out. "As head of the House of Malfoy I hereby challenge you to a Wizarding duel. Outside right now. My son shall be my second."

Harry grinned. "Who do you challenge. Harry Aran-the Ambassador of the Chozo, Harry Aran -Bounty hunter, Federation ID HA-01, Harry Aran- newly entered into the Wizarding world and possibly ignorant of your challenge therefore bound to make a grievous error?"

The room was silent as The man stared at the horror he just created. His anger and attempt to embarrass the boy had backfired. And by stating his own title, the Boy had clearly stated his and showed that he outranked Malfoy and out played him.

"Fine you will be given one week to learn the rules and proper form and then we shall duel at noon." The smug look on his face was not solid as he saw the boys grin. "If you truly wish then so be it. As you chose the time and place, I choose the style. Any legal weapons per our own governments and my second will be Metra. I shall contact Madam Bones to officiate and Samus Aran will inform of legal to use abilities for our part. Non-Leathal combat only, one week from today at noon here on Hogwarts Grounds."

The man stormed off to the applause of the room. One of the Puff's looked confused. "I think I missed some thing, If you just started in the Wizarding world, how did you know about the rules of a challenge?"

"Goblins are willing to teach anything for a price, as long as its not against the law. So a couple days of learning and I had that down, I only stated that his plan was to expect me to be ignorant of the rules. I never claimed that I was."

Draco stormed out but was flanked by upper year Slytherins and escorted to an unused room before he could get very far. The teachers excused them selves to go laugh at the event. As they started classes Harry looked at Metra with worry. She trilled and laid her head on his arm. The Charms class was odd as the tiny professor kept falling. Metra walked up and staked the books by size and shape. She returned to her seat and laid her head on Harry again.

"Thank you Ms. Prime. Now lets see about a simple spell most should know. The Lumos. Yes Mr p-Aran?"

"Is it not true that unless the students not of magical families are here at the school it is impossible for them to practice the spells. So how is this a well known spell?"

Flitwick sighed and then grinned. "After all these years someone finally said it. Thank you Mr. Aran for that. They cannot do magic out side of the Magical community and Magical homes are exempt from the monitoring laws. So yes the muggle born do have a disadvantage. By chance do you know this spell?"

"LUMINOTH!" The large ball of pure white light was held in his hand. 'ING!' the ball disappeared. "We learned by using the energies of the Luminoth and the Ing to duplicate the spell. Also, 'ING!'." A ball of pure black energy was in his hand this time. "LUMINOTH! The reverse is true. Vocalization makes you dependent so getting the feel of the ability over the simple wording is also important." Both Metra and Harry repeated the Light ball silently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Minerva was warned to expect the unexpected from the pair but their use of wandless and silent casting was getting to her. Even the way they did things without trying. "How long have you been able to use this skill?"

"Since four I believe after the leech was fully removed. Mostly use it to alter the shielding frames on the S. P.s Great and mighty Bounty hunter but horrible cook."

The next class was not ready for the event but Metra was warned to record everything in the class to aid in a review. Potions was a new thing to them and it was like cooking instructions so they figured it would be just challenging enough. The Professor had other Ideas. His introduction speech clearly stated his feelings of teaching.

"Mr. Potter, our latest celebrity..."

"Wait, There was a Potter at the sorting. I am so sorry Mr. Potter where ever you are. I did not mean to insult your sorting. Professor could you point out this person you speak of Because he clearly was not seen at the Sorting." The sneering man was holding his anger but it was trying.

"20 Points for cheek Mr. Potter..."

"Denied. One its Aran not Potter , two you have stated your dislike of being here quite clearly, and finally you tried to take points but There is not a point system in place. The House Cup was removed as an accelerant to the House rivalries. Do you see why I can deny your actions."

"The man looked at the boy and sneered again. "Remove your eye covering."

"No. you have been recorded as attempting Ligimens by my optic visor and by Metra's. You asked me to remove it once you realized you were blocked. We will be heading out now to inform the Headmistress."

As he turned away a bright red bolt flew at his back. Metra had seen it from Snape's wand to Harry's back. As it hit everyone saw a green suit of armor. Before any could react Harry turned and purple ball flew out and hit Snape. The man tensed up and started to have tremors before he collapsed. Harry picked him up over his shoulder and headed out. "Try looking into these titles to help with the basics of brewing that he was not going to teach." Metra wrote them on the board as they were leaving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The whole school was in an uproar as Harry Aran had put Snape down. With facts and a silent spell that looked painful. The Headmistress was watching the replay of the whole class from entrance to spells. The fact this was her second screening and Director Bones and two aurors were also seeing it, did little to help Snape's cause.

"Mr. Aran, what was that about Ligimens and what did you hit him with?" Bones needed to be sure this would all be covered when she hauled the Man in to court.

"My visor detects and records all Neural probes and attacks. The Ligimens is energy from the eyes into someone elses eyes with the intent to invade. The fact his wand was also recorded as channeling energy made this an active attack not passive. As for the disabling spell. It was simply electro-pulsic energy from my arm cannon or as we call it wave beam. He did attack a Foreign ambassador in the back after being told the class was being recorded. So I simply defended myself by overloading his nerves with electricity. I am allowed to kill to defend but I played by your rules this time."

Minerva smiled. "I hereby remove Snape's contract on the grounds of using Ligimens on a student at least once. On the grounds of attacking a student, also verbal statements to the character of students their first day of class. And finally for statements that clearly violate the Teachers contract. I'll have the elves clean out your quarters and send them to your personal vaults at Gringotts."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	7. Chapter 7-debugging the system

A/N So another long one but this time we get to some fun with the wizards.

Thank you all for the views and likes. Please enjoy the mayhem and let me know if i need to clarify anything.

Chapter 7- Debugging the system.

Dinner was easy save for the red head named Ron who claimed the removal of Snape was grounds to start harassing the Slytherins. He was quickly deterred by his fellow Griffs when Harry and Metra sat at the serpents table. "The actions of few do not taint the many. It is the ones who are not educated that taint the many. Snape and Malfoy have only proven they are fools. But the same is said of the red head. Does no one remember the trial of Sirius Black. A Gryffindors thought to be a deatheater? Truth was, it was Peter Pettigrew, who was a Gryffindor and He was the Deatheater who betrayed the Potters. So tell me why a dark lord that is so evil that he has members from all houses, has to be the reason that the Slytherins are evil?"

The hall rang out with discussion as several students started to really talk about that fact. The room fell silent as both Harry and Metra's wrist comms went off. "Round up kiddos, Feds tipped off a nest, now their hunkered down so we gotta go wipe them out. Reports of Phazon signatures as well."

The pair headed out the door with out any adults stopping them. The whole room looked at the head table. Minerva knew it would happen but she hoped for more time. " The Arans and Prime are not remanded to the castle as they all have diplomatic duties as you just heard. The fact that those children are out there killing things that make a Deatheater seem warm and fuzzy is a regret of mine as well."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The patch metal halls filled with energy blasts and explosions as the three Hunters root out the last Pirates. Metra was nearby draining all the containers of Phazon. Harry was her guard as Samus was just going all out.

After a few minutes Metra sat down and took deep breaths. She could locate and drain the stuff but she had a hard time resisting the chaotic energies and even trying to focus was not easy. Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. He knew it was not to safe to do it but he had to show her he was there for her. Samus appeared from the doorway. "Grunts are down but some one was messing with life forms, got a couple that might survive if we can clean them up. That is your call, not mine."

Metra nodded and, with Harry's help, was led to the cages. An hour later after the wild life was cleaned and freed, the whole place erupted. A single Phazon blue orb with a blueish suit in it was seen in the middle. Harry looked on and sighed. He hated that she was the only one to do this. He wanted to help here but that only came after the damage was done. All he could do was contain the energies inside a sphere so no one else was harmed.

Back at the ship Harry led her to the shower to get clean and ease her sore muscles. He always helped her after... He was always there for her. Samus never complained about the lack of modesty but she would give the Federation an ear full. The only reason she had to rush this was due to the tip off that proved the Feds had a leak. And even with all the data they still needed to find the source of this Phazon.

The reports were sent as He held Metra close. His mom slowly plotted a course to the next jump point. They would be closer but no where near the earth till the two were feeling better.

Samus had it up to her eyes with the Federations BS. A leak of information caused a tip off that caused a simple raid to go belly up and the fact of it being a lab and not just a shipping station made things worse.

The fact that a Fed rep tried to 'inform' her to do an escort mission today, with out being informed himself was not helping. It went without saying that as soon as the man stated he had not heard about the raid, she cut the transmission. He clearly was not even in a department that she dealt with.

She looked back at Harry and Metra sleeping. These were children to her and yet both were the most dangerous beings in their travels. She was glad Harry could contain the blast but it hurt them both to see each other in pain.

She sighed as she walked to her bunk. "Adam, continue course all defenses active, wake in 6 hours. Goodnight."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day around lunch the two entered to silence. They chose the Ravenclaws to eat with and heard to latest news of Draco mouthing off and three idiots in Gryffindor clashing with him. It seemed the unintelligent were sticking there necks out. It would be easier to deal with them now that they knew who and where.

One of the Ravens asked about some of the things they learned at their other schooling. Harry sighed as he knew it had to wait but he did see a way to show these time stunted people how small they really were. " I plan on asking to host a class on the week ends for such things. It will be based on what this world, Muggle included, already know." The muggle born knew a lot more that the wizards did not but after yesterdays actions they knew Harry would set things straight. "If any of your Muggle born Ravens wish to help, tell them to bring Astronautic books or have them sent to me by Friday."

The rumors spread like wild fire and Mcgonagall told that he could use the great hall after lunch to do the class. She did ask if she could also sit in and they said anyone could as long as all comments were held till the end of the class.

The rest of the week went smoothly as expected. Metra still seemed to be more mellow but was slowly getting better. The Goblins notified Harry that until his godfather has an Heir, Harry will inherit the Lordship of Black as well. Metra said he was getting to many titles.

The houses treated Harry as an equal and after a couple days some of the students started to mingle with other houses. As long as the major meal event and feasts were separated in to houses to aid new coming students, then all was well. Metra was not happy every time someone would try to get her away from Harry and a few girls even noticed she only signed or made the strange noise. One asked directly and was afraid when the hall went silent.

"Not a gryff but brave enough to ask. Seems the sorting is not set in stone after all. No one in the Chozo or Galactic Federation know why, but I am the only one to hear her as clearly as you are speaking to me now. She does not talk like we do but almost any animal or creature can understand her, and her them. I did slightly understand that flaming bird...oh phoenix."

When Friday arrived he was excused from the lessons after showing he could do them. He spent the class with Metra preparing for Saturday using the books they received. By dinner every one was interested in this class. Even the teachers. Metra's attention was on something else. And her sights were set on the DADA teacher. She had to find out why he felt like the leech.

"Headmistress, can we have a moment of your time?" Harry looked at her with a blank face. She took that as a bad sign. He leaned in closer, "and all the teachers as well. ALL of them."

"Certainly. Head to the antechamber of the hall right after Dinner." He smiled as he walked away making the others nervous. "What on earth is he up to?"

As the teachers entered the room Harry and Metra kept closer to the door. Samus was also there and stayed right by the door. "All that's left is Mr. Quirrell. Anyone seen him since dinner?"

Mcgonagall as also confused as he was right there when she told them all to head to this room. She sent a Patronus to summon him. And ten minutes later he came in. Samus closed the door and blocked it.

"Metra says there is a problem at the school and it might be from when Dumbledore was here. I know he was intending to use the Philosophers stone to lure someone here but thats no longer an issue. However...Would Professor Quirrell care to explain why he is in possession of a familiar energy leech?"

The man stammered and backed into Samus who had her full suit up. "Care to remove that turban?"

He started to move again but stopped as he was hit by multiple stunners. Metra removed the cloth as they all gasped. "What the hell, that looks like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Possession and not a simple kind. I also picked up lots of dark energies from that face. Metra can you drain it without killing the Host?" She frowned and shook her head. Then trilled and sighed. "Its ok, you did not know. At least I do know you can drain it into nothing and it will not hurt you. Headmistress, We need to do something because this thing could rip out and kill its host just to get away."

"Albus you fool what have you been hiding from us? I hope this is all being recorded as you did with Snape. We bind him and question and if the thing tries to flee then Metra may act. We need as much facts as we can give to Amelia Bones. I don't even believe this but the proof is here." Minerva was livid.

The body lurched as the second face started to rant. Then it pulled up as a dark mist but froze when the black haired girl got close. She grin malevolently as the mist started to shrink crying out that it was Voldemort and it could not be killed by some girl. Before it finally vanished it screamed about death looking like a blue skulled demon. Metra activated her suit and walked out of the room. Harry looked at his mom who practically threw him out to go to her. The woman in armor looked at the teachers gathered. "Lets be clear. No one repeats what that thing just said and do not ever look at her like a monster for what she did. She...Its complicated but...She is not a monster ..yet deep down she still feels as if that's all she will ever be. She is the first fully sentient Metroid and was experimented on.. the Phazon made her a greater monster. I stopped her twice before. But The third time it was Harry as a baby who showed up as we were fighting. Metra took the blast to save him and as she looked at him even I froze."

Samus dropped her suit and sat down. The other conjured chairs as well. "She was gonna die if not for Harry crying then he glowed so bright. Metra took my form but younger. Then she touched Harry right on the scar. That was the energy leech she feels. It gave her a new life and new powers but it bonded her to him as well. He was crying so I picked him up and he wanted to be held by her. I showed her how and he soon fell asleep in her arms. Soon after we were pulled into a portal by the Chozo. They had Harry's basket and blanket and let her lay to the side and care for the boy. I was told of his fate and that as he grew he would be a chosen as well. Now that the thing is gone it still reminded her of the monster of her past."

"As headmistress I state that none of this leaves this room. And that we keep an eye on the girl. If she needs to leave then let her and Harry go." They all agreed to this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As morning arrived Harry was in a mood. He finally got Metra calmed down and now he had to deal with the busy day. First was getting the weekly reports for the Chozo and the G.F. The duel with Malfoy at noon then lunch after. The class on astronautics and galactic relations.(Well showing that their little community was nothing compared to where all he has been.)

He also had to meet with the Goblins in regards to some things still in process from the corrupt ministry. The House of Black was dealing with most but he had to be there to approve the representation. He also was interested in tapping into this 'internet' he heard some muggleborn speak of.

The breakfast was fine, save for everyone staring at the screen on his arm as he typed his reports and just for fun he took Metra's advise and grapple shot some bacon down the table. He and Metra kept typing as they ate showing everyone this was normal. Even handing over or retrieving food.

The teachers found this odd but realizing this was basically auto pilot for them. The strange devices and the language was causing a bit of whispers as the children did remember Harry saying things about other governments and creatures. He even showed a projection of him and Metra talking with those bug like creatures he called Luminoth.

The day rolled by slowly as everyone headed out to an open field that had stands behind very heavy wards. Samus had planned an entrance that Harry quickly agreed to. Director Bones and two Aurors arrived and was shown to the referees place near the dueling area. Samus greeted them and explained her position. Malfoy arrived and stood at their end of the field.

"So the boy wishes to not show. How prudent of him as that would mean all his talk is for show. Director Bones I'm sorry they have wasted your..."

"It is five minutes till noon Malfoy there for you are early and he is not late also he has been here for the past thirty minutes as I was speaking with him just recently. Please keep your assumptions to yourself until proven true."

The other side of the field flickered as the ship decloaked and from the top rose the green armor. This time it was accented with black varia pieces and yellow gravity boots. He stepped forward then shifted in to a medium size ball and rolled to his spot. Shifting back he stood and scanned the Malfoys.

"Two shield rings each, A back up wand each. Some potion vials, and a dark item in Sr. robes. Left breast pocket. I have stowed all missiles, bombs, power bombs and Metra has ensured I am not using any Phazon. Will the legal enforcers please step forward to ensure these conditions are met as per the rules of the duel."

His face plate never left the direction of the Malfoys who were now sweating as the aurors asked for the back-ups and the shield rings. Bones her self looked at Luscious and grinned. "The dark item Mr. Malfoy. As my monocle can see it when this close." He sneered at the boy as he thrust it into her hands. But his ploy failed as he heard metal hit metal. Samus was holding her hand out beside Bones.

"You will be seeing me right after the duel and Your son will not be going to warn anyone either." The item released some kind of potion on to the metal hand. Samus was scanning it.

"This has traces of mind controlling substances native to your world as well as matching his energy signature. I will be glad to hand this over to you as you are the legal enforcers. Please note that as we are to begin. The deadline for Mr. Malfoy to properly identify which title of Harry Aran he has challenged then he will now face Ambassador Aran of the Chozo."

The whole crowd stood silent as those words rang out. Harry was changing his arm cannon different colors. He finally ended on purple. "Wave beam medium setting. Charge possible. Combat standby."

"Malfoy glared at the boy and was ready to try anything. "Where is your wand and why are you wearing that armor. Thats not allowed.." Bones started to laugh. As did Samus. Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled while calmly standing in the ready position.

"Luscious Malfoy, you did not state that you challenged Harry Potter Aran the Wizard. Also you did not clarify that fact before midnight prior to the duel. There for as you are not facing a Wizard I am in combat attire and have properly disarmed all lethal armaments. I have also removed Passive attack systems. Please tell me how you can make accusations when you also had one week to ensure proper etiquette. Now I am ready to begin unless you wish to forfeit?"

"No lets begin, where is your second?" Metra was lowered out of the ship and walked forward to a chair near the duelers but just outside the wards. Amelia looked at the girl,"Why..."

Samus patted the girl on the shoulder and handed her a ration bar. "He will be enough but she will step in if need be." Metra smiled and sat back looking very tired.

Harry and Malfoy stood back to back then paced away. The crowd was in an uproar as Malfoy only took nine and a half steps before using a high powered cutting curse at the neck of the armor. The following bombarda and a couple border dark curses hit right after. Every one sat still as Harry laughed and turned. He was unharmed and even stated 99% remaining.

"How dare you mock our ways you foolish little half blood." He threw a vial at Harry and blasted it to spread its contents. The hissing and steam proved it to be acid but again Harry laughed. He aimed his barrel at Malfoy and fired a single round. A triangle of shrinking and expanding orbs hit Luscious shield and then the man himself. The man stiffened and spasmed before dropping to the ground drooling.

"He is unable to fight, will Draco Malfoy his second please step forward." Bones relished this as she was advised what the attack from Harry was and what it did. Draco nervously stepped forward and watched as the suit faded save for the boots and a slimmer arm cannon.

"Why?" The blond boy was shocked and confused.

"I don't see you as a threat and you know those vials are considered lethal items so the moment you try to use one I will use something equal but not directly."

The blond grinned and let his arrogance take charge. "As if something you can do indirectly could best a Malfoy. Prove it."

The arm cannon turned yellow and a ball built up at the end. Harry aimed for a boulder off to the side and fired. The resulting blast shattered the large stone. "That is the standard power blast charged up. The other ammo types are a lot more powerful when charged. Your father fell to an electrical attack of the lower settings. Now please begin. I have a class after lunch to teach."

Draco cried out what he thought was a roar but it sounded weaker than a kitten. He called out all the spells and to Harry and Bones' amusement did not realize he just used three different dark spells on the not allowed list. He also did not seem to realize how much energy he wasted on them as they had no effect past Harry's shield

"98%." Harry leveled the solid white barrel at the ground near Draco and everyone covered their eyes as it lit up the field. Using the grappler, Harry took Draco's wand and then blasted the ground in front of him with a low yield power blast.

The duel was called with the winner clearly decided. And Harry led Metra back to the ship holding her up. When asked about that, Samus replied that Metra had discharged all her Phazon, but that was 90 % of her energy, so that she could be considered as non lethal.

After the aurors took both Draco and Luscious into custody the rest were treated to Samus showing off the different Beams and charged beams. Minerva created her some thick targets to aim for. Needless to say that the students were now very well informed as to how dangerous the Aran family can be. But when Samus said that both Metra and Harry both held a beam of greater power than any of hers combined...They took that as a warning. Weasley stayed silent as he realized his actions could endanger himself and hurt his family.

The students and teachers went back inside for lunch. Everyone would be in attendance for this class Harry was going to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N Not gonna write the class as I did basically spell it out with Mcgonagall in earlier chapter. Just add in muggle space facts for that time frame and think of all the Purebloods denial. Then add the fact of the muggleborns statements and the technology used for 3d projections. Yeah that's the picture. :)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	8. Chapter 8-politics never change

A/N ok so now the wizards are getting to see the real things muggles can do... well time to really compare the political fields. Or destroy them?

Chapter 8 Politics never change

Harry was sitting at dinner getting looks as the Purebloods were still coping with the class and after the duel and the other proof of great advancements this day alone...

Daphne sat beside Metra and sighed. "Please tell me there is hope for us time challenged wizards. It seems that after a discussion with some ravens and muggle books I do believe we are the ones who are not prepared for the world."

Tracy beside her nodded. Metra reached over and hugged them both with a smile. Harry chuckled. "The first step is to see the proof and not deny any of it. The next step is to start doing something that will fix the issue. In this case, That would be all the Purebloods admitting the old ways are now obsolete and that muggles have advanced. Then getting all the Purebloods to change and adapt to new ideas and advancements. As far as I see it your better off leaving the British communities and going abroad."

The room fell silent as they thought on those words. Harry ate his dinner as did Metra then headed arm and arm to the teachers table. "We will be gone till tomorrow night but will be in class on your Monday. I have to deal with some...individuals...yeah we'll call them that, who are not following the chain of command back home. Goodnight to all."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Galactic Federation council had always looked down on Harry but when they needed him them would try to play nice. This latest issue of people trying to get favors or trying to command the Arans out side of the chain of command had to stop.

"Quiet, quiet down. This meeting of the Galactic Council will come to order. The purpose of this meeting is to reconfirm an issue of command and request orders for the Ambassadors/ Bounty Hunters. It was brought to our attention that multiple time Council members and lesser officers have contacted the Arans for missions and meetings with out authorization. The latest incident was the request for an escort mission only hours after the Arans had dealt with a Zebesian Bio-lab. Phazon was located at site as well. The requesting party did not know about the prior mission nor about anyone's role in said mission nor even that there was Phazon present. This is why the Arans have a twelve hour decontamination period after a mission like this before any personal contact..."

Harry stood up, His face cold and blank. "Objection! The statement is not advising the seriousness of the issue."

"Mr. Aran I am only.." "Two hundred and fifty six gallons of processed Phazon, Contained and drained by the Arans and Metra Prime. Five Thousand cubics of Illegal Bio weapon laboratories to drain, cleanse and destroy by Phazon Power bomb. Eight hundred full attack Pirates inside with prior warning of our assault. And after all this, Councilman Drebik tried to order us to do an escort mission. This was two hours after the bombing. This mission for the councilman was for a financial partner and was not in any threat greater than private security needs at the most. Finally this Councilman had absolutely no idea about the raid at all and thus was not given any more of our time. Does the Council approve of such actions of its members?"

This caused a stir and many were glaring at both the Chief Councilman and Drebik. The room was divided but all of them saw the real issue.

"I was going to try and diffuse this in a..." Samus stood, "Cover up the guilty and be tainted by their actions. Metra was in regression, Harry was keeping her stable and I had to do most of the fighting to get this done timely, all due to a leak that tipped off the Bugs. Now lets be clear. We are not your soldiers, We are not your private forces. And we do not see a problem with telling you your place if you keep acting like the very council you replaced when the Metroids were considered an issue."

"The council hears the complaints of the Aran Family..."

"This is not a family complaint. WE are stating this as the Ambassadors of the Chozo and the Metroids and I do not see any reason to remain the Federations Ambassador if this body continues to soften the crimes of its members."

That started the up roar and several parties started to use silent communication to other members. After ten minutes the whole council stood and demanded justice and order. The chief councilman stepped down that day and he and his cousin Drebik were to serve time in a Federation holding station. They would never be allowed into the Political fields again.

The rest of the council with input from the Arans, devised a fully recognized chain of command and made several concessions to aid in keeping it. The Arans still had little care for the governments actions as it simply showed them how fools are the ones in charge. Threaten their safety by taking away their big guns and they start bending over and pleading. The upside was that none of the daughters were to try and flirt with Harry anymore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back on the ship Metra refused to let Harry go and kept her arms around him while floating beside him. Samus took a couple discrete photos for future embarrassment or blackmail. Harry always did this when dealing with the idiots. The first time was when Samus was getting the adoption forms processed. The local guards saw that Metra set off the scanners due to the Phazon in her system and tried to detain her. Harry went full suit and tazed them before he held Metra in a protective hug. His cannon stayed charged for ten minutes till someone smart enough asked why she set off the sensors. Ten hours and a full council later Harry and Metra were ambassadors. He was only four.

And Samus was made ambassador too just to ensure the Federation was represented to the others. None of the high and mighty would volunteer to meet such god like entities. Harry knew they only saw her as a thing and him as a prize weapon but after showing their loyalty to each other the council did its best damage control.

The best part was the Council's reaction to the reports about this Wizards and Witches. They possessed amazing abilities but their society was far behind the rest of their planet. The traditions and customs were barbaric and bigoted. Their lack of education was appalling and the very fact that they stayed blind to this was even more insult to decades of advancements of the Federation. Harry was a very dangerous person so a society of people like him was not taken lightly but after all this proof of their arrogant stagnation, they were not even above a tech-mite.

Earth was in sight as they drifted to the school. Samus was ready to crash for the day and let Harry deal with these wizards but she knew their ways meant an adult had to be with them.

Little did she know that plans and laws were being made as they were away. The minister was still in Malfoy's pocket and still needed Dumbledore to aid him in staying Minister. His Undersecretary was trying to pass laws that would force the Potter boy to marry a Pure blood. A law to put fines on the one called Metra Prime for attack on the Wizengamot was worded to make her a Dark Creature as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning at breakfast, the Minister of magic walked into the Great hall with Bones and a couple others. Metra softly trilled about the pink thing being as vile as the leech and that she was not to be left alone with it. Harry could feel the arrogance in the room skyrocket as they stopped at the Gryffindor table.

"Hemm..Hemm. Where is Harry Potter? The ministry of magic wishes his presence for a witness to the accusations against Lord Malfoy." The pink thing said with smug glee.

"Would that be the fact that Lord Malfoy tried to poison the Director of the DMLE prior to a wizards duel, or the fact his son use three illegal dark curses during said duel. Or the clearly witnessed intent to decapitate as first spell in the duel?"

"Who said that?" This caused a stir in the room as all were agreeing with those statements.

Mcgonagall stood up and approached the group. "As headmistress I am to be informed of all Ministry action in regards to an attending student. You have not sent any notice nor did you approach me first. As a Pureblood and holder of a Wizengamot seat, I know exactly what everyone of these students saw at the same time I did. As well as the fact they all gave witness statements. And finally I might remind you that due to certain manipulations by a supposed "leader of the Light', Harry Potter is not here at the school. Harry Aran the Ambassador of the Chozo is."

"Hemm..Hemm. Be that as it may, we do not see this Chozo as a recognized nation or entity worthy of an Ambassador. There for we do not see how a boy could have such diplomatic Immunity. He and his creature, Meter or what ever will come with us to the Ministry for a trial of his assault..."

Metra was holding her hand out as was Harry. The group, minus Bones who wisely stood away from the big mouthed woman, were encased in a bubble of chaotic blue energy and Metra was draining their magic.

Harry was not going to let that slide. "Metra Prime is not a creature unless you are as well. I've slain things that would be disgusted by you. I do not care for your actions nor words so lets be very clear. You insulted myself and my Fiancee, and you insulted the Chozo. You insulted a race of being that far outclass and out power you. What did you think would happen?"

The bubble darkened as the group started to collapse. "That is Phazon. The only beings in the Known Galaxy to be able to control and manipulate it at will are myself and Metra. So now that you know where we stand and how weak you are please tell me what is really going on."

The bubble faded and Metra stood beside him in full Dark Phazon armor. She was pissed at the lack of respect and the arrogance. Harry was also ticked but he held it in to throw them off their game.

"The Ministry needs you to come and.." "The truth or you can leave. What are you really trying to do?"

One of the Members looked pale. "They passed laws to punish you and the girl for the Attack at the trial of Lord Black. They used Ministerial law to pass it with out the full Wizengamot. I was told you were to be married off to a Wizarding family and the girl was to be sent to Azkaban."

Metra's shriek echoed around the room as her arm cannon was glowing blue and arcing out. Harry held his hand out to stop her but he too was now in his full armor. "Big Mistake. Director Bones, as I am aware there is a Body of Governmental control called the ICW. Please inform them of this recent action and all relevant information leading to this as we the Ambassadors are charging the British Ministry of Magic with Corruption."

The Door slammed open as The third suit dashed in at a speed they could barely follow. "Who the hell pissed off Metra!" Her arm cannon was glowing with a red energy that heated up the room.

Bones decided to step in to the mix. "Samus and Harry Aran, Metra Prime, Will you please aid me in contacting the ICW as per the diplomatic wishes of the Chozo and Metroid Ambassadors. The Ministry of Magic of Great Britain has seen fit to disregard the public safety and passed laws that would incite a war with powers far greater than our own..."

The man with the lime green hat starts sputtering. " B..Bones.. Amelia stand down or your fired."

"Not without a full vote before the Wizengamot that I know is not convened and waiting for these two."

That was the scene as the three outsiders and Bones left the Hall. With help from Bones, and the ship, they were able to get to the ICW Headquarters. Bones filled in the ICW members and their DMLE. The projections of all the events made the choice clear. Fudge, as they were told was the Minister and the Green hat man, Was not allowed to approve such laws and the toad woman, Umbridge, had been on their watch list for repeated antagonizing of magical creatures with her laws and actions. The ICW was hoping to get her in custody to use their law of 'goblin Identification and inheritance' for any and all prisoners. It would prove just how 'pure' her blood was.

Harry did see where this body was also not fully pure but it was a lot better that Britain. Samus warned the ICW of the fact that right now Metra was not to be questioned or accused of anything. The toad had done a taboo and it really unnerved the girl. And an unnerved energy vacuum/ WMA(Woman of mass annihilation) was not a safe target.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next few days went by with many of the girls giving Metra a hug and just chatting with her and Harry. The red headed boy, Ron, stayed clear of them. He was told that his mouth would get him killed but as of right now he remained smug. He knew something and was going to enjoy it.

That Friday the ICW sent a letter to inform the armored trio of the trial on Saturday of the actions of the Ministry of Magic. That night Bones met them for dinner at the Great Hall. She had locked down the Bones estate due to repeated attempts at her wards. She knew she needed protection and so did her daughter.

That night the Puffs were in a frenzy as Susan bones was not in dorm at curfew. Harry, Metra and Samus started to scan every thing till Metra stated there was energy from a Slytherin in there. She followed it to the dungeons and soon found a class room near the Slytherin common room. Two boys were holding the girl at wand point and one had his hand in a very wrong place.

"Can't let this treat go to waste, no one will know, I learned a basic Obliviate to keep girls from talking before." That was his last words as the two received wave beam hits. Susan raced to Metra who dropped her suit and held the girl. Harry called Samus with location and with kidnappers. Metra said it was not over. The energy that brought Susan here was female.

When Director Bones saw Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint on the ground she growled. "Their fathers were released on the 'I was Imperioused' defense and bribed the Minister to accept it. These two are not getting away with that same defense."

Mcgonagall arrived with Samus and Professor Sinestra who was the new head of Slytherin house. They entered the common room to see four boys and two girls still up. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstode were starting to panic. "Headmistress, what can we help you with?" The boys looked calm but knew to keep silent. Crabbe and Goyle, and two other seventh years.

"Metra, please trace the signature you found in the Hufflepuff quarters." Harry was already beside Bulstode with a charged barrel after seeing her reach for her wand. Samus was aiming at Pansy. Metra glared as she looked around the room and pointed at Pansy. The soft trill made Harry growl.

"She said the Malfoy brat's scent is on her as well. So if she can do this for the guilty then lets take her to her master's trial." Pansy was stunned by the Headmistress as was Bolstrode. They were escorted out and Harry turned to the boys. "The other two were caught in the act and Metra can tell if you tried to touch the girl. Let's be clear. I kill for a living. Don't cross me right now. I am in no mood for games and fake power plays. Tomorrow the Malfoy line will be shattered and these four are going down with them. The ICW has enough to put the Minister in Azkaban. Don't side with fools and stop the corruption before it destroys the wizarding world. House of cunning? Stagnant politics are a fools game when you can make a better future with cunning."

The next morning the whole school heard of the kidnapping, all the Purebloods in all the Houses quickly sent owls to their parents to let them know. The Wizengamot was about to be a lot smaller. Harry had Director Bones notify Lord Black about the laws and the kidnapping. She also told him to come to the trial if not already told to. He said he needed a portkey but Harry told him to come to the school. Lord Black was intimidated by the inside of the ship. So many shiny things and so much information on each screen. He sat at the table and talked with Harry about his parents, even brought some pictures.

Harry explained that the actions by his father was that of a bully. Metra kept looking at the Lord with a scrunched face. She signed to Harry who looked confused too. "Are you related to the Malfoys?"

"Narcissa Malfoy was a Black, my cousin. She is Draco's mother." Harry nodded but saw Metra point to him and Sirius. The man laughed. "Your grand mother was Dorea Black so yes there is some relation. Harry I did ask the Goblins to get something to you but they said only a goblin can hand it to you. Your Family Lordship ring holds great power in our world so if it accepts you then it adds more weight to the guilty."

"I will only accept it if it does not tie me down to this mockery of society. I will not be staying here." Harry's conviction was understandable, Sirius was out of the picture for so long and even if the manipulating Dumbledore was the reason he stayed there...it was still his actions that got him there.

"Harry. Look just do me a favor. If I should die without an heir then come back and get all the Black family monies and items and properties and give them to some one who deserves them or liquidate them and spend the wealth where ever it is needed. Thats all I ask."

Metra trilled and hugged Harry. "She said shopping." Sirius laughed as well. "A toast to women and their nature no matter where they are from." Metra froze with tears in her eyes then tackled Sirius. Harry told him that the moment he considered her just another woman was the moment he had a new friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ship landed in a designated area and cloaked. The cars nearby drove the group to the Headquarters and they were lead inside. The man at the entrance desk asked to see there wands. After Bones and Black handed them over the man looked at the other three. Samus grinned as she held out her arm, then activated her armor. The kids followed next and confused the poor man. Sirius took pity on him and explained the all there abilities were wandless or channeled through these cannons.

As they entered the room in full armor, the trio sat beside Lord Black and Director Bones. The translations spells they learned the day before were programmed into the suits and the helmets added scanning and scripting of the trial. Metra was using sign to speak her feelings and sensations.

The trial was not anything like they were used to and the idea that these people still used lawyers was annoying. Harry had told the others at Hogwarts that they did not have lawyers. If a person cannot prove their innocence in their own words then they are guilty. If they have to have help due to age or disability then that is a witness. If someone is willing to be paid to prove guilt or innocence then that person must also accept the punishment of their client, even death verdicts.

When Malfoy was brought to trial he claimed he followed the rules of a duel but when a pensive was used to show the first spell as well as the acid and even one to show the poison he tried to use on Bones, he started to claim the duel was invalid as his opponent was not even using a wand. Aran was called forward and as he dropped the left arm armor, he held out his bare hand palm up. The Lumos spell was larger and brighter than anyone could believe and done wandless as well as word less.

Needless to say the charges stuck. His sons denial of the spells was useless in the face of multiple pensive and viewpoints all hearing and seeing the Dark spells. His fate was as bad as his fathers.

Lord Black grinned as he told Bones that now he could have Narcissa turn all evidence she needed in as her Marriage was now voided. But first she was going to do some monies and properties transfers."

When the time for the Ministry's trial arrived they were to take a break. Metra was on edge as she felt the negative intent of several people trying to surround them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	9. Chapter 9- for the love of schemes

A/N Whats this? Whats this? The great deities have allowed a new chapter so soon. How wonderful. Enjoy the Mayhem.

Chapter 9 - for the love of schemes

Before the trial of Malfoy...

Albus Dumbledore was still trying to play his games as he watched the trials from a seat far away from the trio. When Mr. Aran did his 'lumos' the old man was delighted. If these people were this powerfull than Harry was even better. Albus knew any children the boy had would be very strong indeed and if Harry's guardians would stop interrupting his plans then the children of the boy would be with a family in Albus' control.

That in turn would allow him to also control the Potter wealth and power. He knew he had a few plays still active and even then he planned on forcing the boy to be with a witch of his choosing. The others were just an annoyance to him.

The trials were going smoothly for Lord Black as he watched Crouch try to claim his actions in illegally sending Black to Azkaban was justified in Wartime law. That did not hold up and the introduction of Veritaserum only made it worse as some one asked the best question. "What other crimes did you commit in relation to Azkaban?"

The fool actually got his son out and left his wife to die. The fact that the wife was a friend of a Black meant they would have helped to find her a cure but he did not want them to know about Sirius not having a trial. Now the man was going to die and after telling were his son was and calling his house elf to aid in bringing his son to him, the court had both executed. The house elf was distraught till Sirius asked it if it wanted to work for him.

The courts had all the Crouch vaults and properties transferred to Lord Black as further reparations.

Other members of the ministry were called forth for witness to corruption and for being corrupted them selves. After a few ICW members were named it was clear this was going to be a longer day.

Finally for the morning part they got to the Malfoys. That was clear to all of them but after giving Luscious the serum he sang a lovely song of bribery, bigotry, extortion and even murder. And all that was before getting to actually being a Deatheater on the right hand of the Dark Lord. By the time he was done there was question of how bad his fate was to be. Then his son was up.

After all said and done the things Narcissa could not move away from the accounts was given over to the Potter vaults due to the loss of a wizarding duel by illegal and forbidden actions. The disgrace on the Malfoy name was not going to be forgotten any time soon.

When they were sitting in a cafeteria at the ICW, Metra warned them of incoming hostiles. Harry grinned as he stood up and his arm cannon was fully charges with white energy.. He placed the barrel on the table and when it pulled back up leaving a crystal there. Samus donned her suit and fired a fully charged white beam into the crystal. In seconds the room was in a panic as the crystal created a dome around the table and spells were flying from around the room all aimed at the dome. Samus and Harry kept eating as Bones and Black looked around to get a view of the attackers. Metra was also in armor scanning the room in a circle. She shrieked out as she rose in the air with her cannon charging up. The blue ball burst into multiple smaller projectiles that flew right to the attackers. Throwing them around the room into walls and other tables.

It took ten minutes for the ICW Aurors to arrive on the scene and arrest all the downed people. One of which was on the judges panel. After careful examination they were all found to be carrying the Dark Mark. Deatheaters had infiltrated other nations and the ICW. And now with the threat these kids possessed, they were trying to silence them. Samus was shaking her head as one of them was ranting about their lord's return till she had them all line up and watch the recording of Metra, 'Devouring' the wraith.

The next trials were to start soon and they headed to their seats.

When the toad woman was brought forth she ranted that fine upstanding Purebloods should not be treated in such a way. The goblins started laughing as did a few other Magical races. The evidence of her 'inheritance test' showed her to not be an Umbridge but a Lanster which was considered a dead house after only producing squibs (as per British Pureblood law). She also had traces of a magical creature in her family line. She was a Muggleborn who lucked out and was in an orphanage that had squibs to teach her prior to her Hogwarts letter.

She was a bonafied hypocrite and a shame on the Ministry. Her laws to limit and enslave Squibs and Magical creature, and list some as Dark without proper reason and research, were going to be repealed as soon as a new Minister was decided on. Fudge looked at her in disgust as he realized she had used him in every political way.

His trial was a cut and dry case of impotence, greed, and politics. He did all he could to get bribes and stay in office and cover up anything that made him look bad. He listened to the highest bidder and to anyone making him look good. That included the toad as well as Malfoy and even Dumbledore. To his credit, Dumbledore merely advised and never bribed or blackmailed. That was why the man's prior trial was not continued today.

Before they headed home a man in ICW robes approached them, very slowly and with open hands. "I need to now if it is true about the 'death' of a wraith claiming to be Voldemort?" They explained the situation and the recordings. Finally the man left thanking them for their aid in helping rid the world of such evil. He especially thanked Metra for also exposing all those Deatheaters. They had been trying to get certain laws passed that would further limit any assistance to Muggleborns in many nations. Now the laws to help muggleborn could be passed instead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the way back to Hogwarts, Director Bones was reading some of the transcripts from the Veritaserum cases. She saw how many in the Ministry were actually Deatheaters and that they had been entrenched for years. Some even before the first fall of Voldemort. Metra offered to help but Bones told her that the evidence was enough and that she did help when they put these on trial in the first place.

Sirius was talking with Harry about coming to his place for Holidays. Of course Samus and Metra would have to come with him. Harry told him he could come with them to see a Galactic Federation council meeting and then decide which ones was better. That made them all laugh after hearing all the commentary from Samus and Harry about the differences in their Councils and governments.

When they arrived back at the school the teachers had to cancel all classes on Monday to give them time to review so many issues in the school.

The new Ministry was doing an over haul soon as Bones removed all undeserving employees. The ICW sent representative to take over the review and running of the Ministry till a new one could be voted on. They even asked for aid from the Arans but were told it was their mess so they had to clean it up. Harry did talk with the goblins about his properties and funds. The listings of various things made him cringe. He would have to find a way sort through each one till he had what he wanted and then see if he even wanted to keep such things. He did receive an interesting visit from a house elf named Dobby who's antics and speech made Metra laugh. She asked to bond with the poor dear after learning all she could of it. Samus was also interested as it seemed the thing loved to do chores so after carefully explaining (training) the little guy, he was allowed to aid the family.

Harry did have a hard month with repeated request for betrothal contracts. The smug look on Ron Weasleys face was not missed by other students. He was up to his tricks and even the twin red heads who liked to prank people seemed wary of him. They did tell Harry they were not part of it and they did now their mother was doing something involving their sister. They wanted an alliance with Harry Aran, not Potter to help watch out for their sister.

The holidays arrived much to Harry's displeasure. He learned that the customs for gift giving had to be observed but he really did not agree with it. He simply wanted to spend time with his family. Sirius Black had finally agreed to go with them to the G.F. And doing their reports. He had fun listening to the members actually discussing things instead of bickering. He was asked questions that he answered truthfully. The council was not pleased with the truth of the way things were but his world was not a member of the G.F.

Harry did inform them of his titles and properties on the world and did offer to have Lord Black come back for any other questions. Sirius was even approached by a few curious ladies as to his likeness to their own. He did agree to a medical check-up that was done by a few lovely Doctors.

His fun ended as they had one more stop. He was in shock as the giant Bird-like race was listening to Harry and Metra. He answered the questions and did some spells that they scanned and reprogrammed for the suits.

The Chozo also enjoyed meeting Dobby. They learned of the 'slave curse' as they called it and did all they could to free the elf. Once free he still refused to leave the Arans. He was welcome as a friend and not a servant. The Chozo also created a file on how they freed the elf in case more wished to be free of 'bad masters' as Dobby said it.

When they headed back to Earth, Sirius asked about why Metra was so quiet around the G.F. Council. He was told of how she was treated and he started to curse them. Metra hugged him and smiled at his reaction.

The holidays were off to an interesting start. And the G.F. Sent one last request. They wanted to use one of the Potter properties as a research post to study the Earth and the Wizards as well. Harry told them he would decide on that after the school year. If they did not find grounds to be relieved of the contract he would stay till the end of the second year then he would take proactive steps to get out of such a contract.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When they returned to the Earth they went with Sirius to his house called Grimmauld Place. It was very depressing and he warned of dark magics on many items through-out the house. Dobby was twitching to clean but Harry told him to wait. Metra was twitching to drain every piece of vile and nasty magic she could even if she knew it would make her feel sick for a day or two. Again Harry held her back. He did let them start in the rooms they would be using the most and she was happy with that. Dobby was too as the house elf there was being rather foul...well was till it insulted Metra. She grabbed it and walked upstairs with Harry and Samus blocking the way up from anyone else. The shrieks of terror from the old elf made Dobby flinch and Sirius smile. "I knew I liked that girl. SO... Dobby could you see if there is enough food for dinner. Just something light. If not I shall ask you to go shopping for me as you have a better idea what will be needed." Dobby had something to do and he could escape the sounds from the bad Kretcher.

When she came back down she informed Lord Black that the elf was starting to clear out the infestations around the house and would not bother anyone with his opinions again. He would also move the screeching picture from the main areas to some where less public. The man had to sit down and blink at what this sweet little girl had just done. "Remind me to set some funds back to help with your wedding."

"What wedding?(harry translated while asking himself)" The idea was confusing her and she was hating being confused right now.

"Silly girl, Your wedding with Harry. I for one would kick his butt, well try to, if he did not marry you."

Harry just laughed at him and gave her a hug. "In time, not right away, but in time we will. First to get out of these stupid contracts. By the way is there a way to see what all contracts might be in my name even if not active?"

"The goblins are open on boxing day and have a method to look into that. Tonight we eat and dance and just enjoy the evening. Tomorrow we open presents and enjoy the day together. Don't worry about getting me any. After all the fun with those lady doctors and even what you did to Kretcher, well that's plenty presents for me. Samus, thank you for raising such a wonderful young man out of my godson."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day Harry was awoken to a very large black dog licking his face and bouncing on him. He looked at Metra who was floating off the bed laughing. She trilled and he glared at the hyper mutt. "What do you mean that's Sirius?"

The dog jumped off the bed and shifted into Sirius laughing the whole time. Harry pointed his fingers at the man and suddenly a blast of water was tossing Black out of the room. "I will need to learn more on that ability."

They dressed for the day and met Sirius who was grinning ear to ear as they ate breakfast. After that was presents. Harry got a book on self transfiguration and one on meditations and centering. He was told they were the first steps into learning to be an Animagus. He was also told his father was a stag. He had to look up a picture to understand what that was.

The girls got coupons and gift certificates to some wizards clothing stores as well as an IOU to take them to muggle shopping mall. Harry just grinned at him knowing just how these two loved shopping.

The day went smoothly and the elves cooked and cleaned. Harry was introduced to broom flight since they had to deal with the raid during that class. Metra tried it but preferred her own form of flight. She kept up with Harry as he flew around the area that was designated for such things. Needless to say many of the spectators wanted to know how Metra was flying with out a broom.

Lord Black stated that was an Aran family magic and thus protected from questioning. Metra also thanked Sirius by helping with a few pranks.

By Boxing Day The group had decided to look into the possibility of any other unknown contracts. Gringotts was starting to open when they arrived. The Manager for the Potter accounts quickly collected them as they got to the center of the lobby.

"Welcome Lord Potter or do we prefer to keep it as Aran?"

"Aran please, I need to know if any one has a magical contract that is in any way related to me?"

After some discussion and a goblin bringing a bowl and knife, they started the blood detection. Then using his magic (through his fingers) they found two other contracts besides the school one. The first contract was to pass all Potter inheritance to his magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore when Harry reached the age of majority. The second was a marriage contract to a Ginerva Weasley.

When Lord Black looked over the marriage contract he started laughing. "It makes it so that beside getting a bride price that will basically be returned to the Weasleys, all the rest of the Potters vaults will be given to Dumbledore as payment for the Master/apprenticeship. Harry can refuse the Apprenticeship, But the price will be non refundable. It also shows that any Heir would be fully allied with the House Dumbledore. The best part is this was signed by Albus Dumbledore who was not your Magical Guardian as I was even in prison, and by Molly Weasley who is not her head of House."

The goblin chuckled at that. "This is a waste of parchment as nothing in it is binding in the eyes of both the Pureblood laws and magic its self. This can be used however to reinforce any legal matters against the old man and the House Weasley should it be necessary. And as for the other one...well seeing as he put his name as Guardian then he voided it right then and there. I really enjoy it when you come by, so many stupid things done by people in power but your account has the most in a single decade. Now we were able to retrieve almost all the stolen funds from your account but we found where the rest went and need you input. The Weasleys are clearly working with the foolish manipulator as they were given some funds from your account. I do see that the Head of house, Arthur Weasley was not aware of this as it was always his wife Molly who withdrew the fund right away."

Samus seemed in thought till Harry looked at her. "Could be a well played deception. Wife runs the game behind the Husbands back and the Fool sets the board his way. She probably never saw the parts in the contract that basically robbed you blind and signed thinking it would have been an even split."

As Metra read the Marriage contract she trilled angrily then froze. The Arans knew that look and even the goblin held his breath. She turned to harry and went in to full rant. After a couple minutes he hugged her and kissed her. "Master goblin, what is needed to set up a marriage contract to ensure no one else can override it or replace it. What would we have to do to get one for Metra Prime and Myself?"

Sirius looked around at them then fell off his chair laughing. "The perfect prank, A contract got you into their schemes but your going to use a contract to break those schemes."

After an hour and a signature for Samus (for Metra) and Sirius (for Harry) as well as their own signatures, the contract was witnessed by the goblins and spelled for full lock down as is. They made sure the contract could never be transferred or re termed. It was for them and them alone. The goblins, who also held on to the idea of family and not finding another partner, fully endorsed this idea.

They used the Potter ring to enter his family vaults and found a ring that Metra liked. Sirius told them it was Lily's promise ring and that made Metra even happier. Harry found some journals from his parents and started to look around some more.

Samus found some portraits and asked Sirius about them. He told her they were from the Potter castle that was nearly destroyed by Deatheaters during the first war with Voldy. If they were mounted on a wall they would activate, like the ones in Hogwarts. He then started looking around the vault. To his dismay he did not find the one for James and Lily. So he needed to ask the goblins about that.

They finished after finding some family grimiors to look through. When they got out side they noticed the streets were not as busy. Black explained about Boxing Day so they headed home to Grimmauld.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	10. Chapter 10-the beginning of the end

(A/N Trigger warning—this chapter has mention of ATTEMPTED RAPE . The author does not Condone rape of any kind...Disclaimer I own nothing this is not for profit, all rights to their owners.) please do not flame till you have read all of it.

Now that that is said please enjoy the madness and be assured that the real villains will get their due. enjoy the mayhem.

Chapter 10- the Beginning of the end

When the train started to pull away from the station Harry asked Metra what she was smiling about. He soon got his answer as different students greeted them. Some even brought them presents. They understood the idea of Christmas was foreign to them but still wanted to do it for all they had done.

The Slytherins even stopped to greet them. The best part was the Weasley twins, who only Metra could tell apart, recanting the lovely holiday where their dear foolish brother was yelled at for not only being hated and avoided by Metra and Harry, but also for possible ruining the Weasleys reputation for any future plans with the Weasleys. They warned Harry about their sister getting it in her head that he was to fall in love with the girl. Metra glared then raised her hand to show the ring.

The twins quickly hugged her danced around her.

"Congratulations. Our dear friend Metra-"

"-Who has put the girls to shame-"

"-By taking their gold-diging chances away-"

(both) "-and making Harry's Day!"

The laughter was heard all down the train car. Many students started to shiver as they all knew that laughter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Metra and Harry had a peaceful rest of the week but after the Daily Prophet reported of the ICW trials and the clearing out of the Ministry, and stating it was all due to Harry Potter's duel with Malfoy, many students distanced themselves for the pair. Metra was pleased as it meant a lot of girls were now backing off. Harry was indifferent as he still sat at different tables during meals and those who saw him as him and not a Potter sat and chatted. A couple Purebloods still tried to demand he explain why he had the ICW interfere. They were soon subjected to pranks and Jinxes. No one dared to ask the real question till one lunch when another Pureblood fool approached.

" I Harry Aran do swear the next person to accuse me of ruining their life, without first asking who it was that was caught breaking rules and hurting others, will have to face me in a duel. So mote it be."

The room filled with a rainbow of lights before her sat down. The silence was deafening as so many started to think on that vow. 'Who was it that was in the wrong? Who was really doing the right thing and who was not? What was the exact reason their family was in trouble.?' the meal ended with the teachers agreeing to discuss with any confused students exactly what was happening.

At Lord Black's request all mail for Harry or Metra was diverted to a safe room to be scanned and sorted. Any and all cursed mail was boxed and sent to the DMLE. If someone was dumb enough not to mask their magical signature then a list was compiled for the Arans as to who sent the letters and what curse or substance was on them. The Goblins had a field day with that one as such crimes meant financial penalties. And the Arans had told the goblins to take half for the fees of everything else they were doing for them.

The school year ended but they still had no way to break the contract. Harry's contract was set up to strip all his magic even if he was expelled. He did notice that the contract was based on his need for magical education. The headmistress had a plan but it meant he still had to come the following year. She did ask Metra about the curse on the DADA position. Harry scanned and compiled the results and compared to Metra's way. They determined that since the school was getting an overhaul they should just change the title as well as that was what it was linked to. The goblins were informed and given the data they had for when Mcgonagall came to them to break it. Metra had a deal with them about that one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry looked around the compound and scanned for hostiles. He had been taking out the sentries and the turrets while Metra and Samus cleared the ground floor. When he got the signal he headed inside. "They were well armed and defended but no lock downs and not enough resistance.. Either not expecting us or its a trap."

He hated being right as they ran into more resistance an hour later. The three of them wiped out the complex and took the Phazon for slow draining. Metra was happy about this one. She noticed a terminal with a familiar sign on it. They had another target and this one was to have Metroids. She hoped they were not altered as she could add them to the sanctuary on Zebes Two. The Chozo had made it a sanctuary so the G.F. Had to stay away and it would ensure there was a counter to the x-virus.

Funny thing was that since Metra was claiming Harry as her own, the other Metroids did not try to eat him. The young ones liked playing around him and he did offer a lumos orb as a snack for the Metroids They all saw Prime as Queen so they did as she commanded. That made the G. F. very cautious around her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back on Earth the new British Ministry had finally voted Madam Bones as the Minister and her first act was to resend so many Pureblood favored laws. The equality laws that allowed them some of their freedoms meant the Muggleborns would also benefit. The other ICW reps aided in giving examples of things that helped improve the Muggle/Wizard relations.

The Prime Minister of Muggle Britain had finally gotten a hold of Bones and they chose to meet in his office at his appointed time. The man was floored to hear all of the things that were supposed to be reported to him monthly and yearly. Bones suggested to do one better. She created a law and a department to be staffed by the Prime minister's choice. He knew of squibs that were more loyal to the crown than the wizards. She fully agreed to his staff. They would have full access to records to help solve Pureblood attack on muggle cases and to help her to get more control over the bigotry and aggression. After their meeting he took her to the palace where she was interrogated by the Queen her self. The Queen was very pleased with her replies and her actions for the Prime Minster.

When the Arans arrived they were approached by a few Aurors and the New Minister. "Arans and Prime, as the Minister of Magic of Britain, I hereby welcome you as Ambassadors to our lands. Please feel free to request any visits or just send a letter with your wishes and we will reply. I must inform you that a new department was created to allow the muggle Royalty access to your actions and they wish to speak with yourselves as well. I have no power over them so please remember that if they step out of line."

"Politics 101, never take the blame for another groups actions. Fine we will try to play nice. But if they insult Metra then all bets are off. She is in a great mood and I for one will not be the cause of her losing it." Harry waved as he headed for the gates. Metra followed and the Aurors started to whisper.

"Minister is it ok for them to be so dismissive?"

"Why would I worry about him simply advising me that he will not hold the British Magical community responsible for the actions of the Royal liaison Dept." She grinned as they realized the wording.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Black had them over for dinner as he filled them in with the changes and new laws. He even laughed at the amount of fees the Goblins had collected from the cursed mail as well as attempted Magical contracts. The fact that five major businesses got loans from Dumbledore originating from the Potter account but never paid back to that account made Harry the owner of the businesses. The Quiditch supply shop. The Hogshead Tavern, a book shop in Knockturn ally, a potions ingredient warehouse. And the Daily Prophet. He was happy to here the last one as a reporter was doing all she could to make Harry look like a villain.

Harry did enjoy a few back issues of the Quibbler and one article was so spot on he just had to send a missive to them. The headline was perfect. 'Harry Potter not British, Raised by Aliens!' Metra laughed at that as she reminded him of changing his diapers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the months of reformation in the school and the breaking of the cursed position, Hogwarts was ready to start teaching more subjects. And to begin full education of the Muggle world as well as the Wizarding world. The new classes were mandatory to all years.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The train ride was fun in a sense to the pair as they looked for their favorite seats. When they entered the spot they saw a girl with white-blond hair reading a Quibbler upside down. They decided to just let it be and sat in their seats with Metra laying her head in Harry's lap. After a bit Metra looked at the Quibbler and trilled. Harry looked at it as well and blinked. They were describing a race of beings that could manipulate the mind into confusion and forgetfulness. "Right you are dear, that does sound like the Tanzers. It would not surprise me if they did go trans dimensional and wind up here eventually."

The blond looked up at the voices and slowly turned to look at the two. "Oh Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Sorry I didn't see you there. I was working out the rune puzzle. What was that about Tanzers? I don't think I have heard of such things."

Metra tapped her wrist device till a picture of tiny creatures showed up. "Oh wow, you have a picture of Nargles? Please you have to tell me how I can get some too. I need to put it in the next edition to help father prove their existence."

"Calm down. I take it your related to the Quibblers owner. Mr. Lovegood. Father did you say. I am Harry Aran. The lovely lady you were about to pounce is Metra Prime. We would love to discuss these creatures as they have relatives in other planets. To us they are called Tanzers."

The meeting went on for a bit as they agreed with a lot of things Luna had seen but they did tell her all their stuff was not from earth. She calmed down now that their was proof and asked to look though their xenological index to see what other creatures they had in common.

The next minute the door opened as a red headed girl looked inside. Her eyes lit up at seeing Harry and already Metra's instincts flared up. "Harry my dear there you are. Shame on you for not looking for your wife sooner. I'm sure it was just a mistake but why are you with these girls. Luna why is Harry here and not looking for me?"

Luna looked at Metra and frowned. Not even Wracksperts could help her now. Metra slugged the girl in the face and right out of the door. The fact that the imprint of her ring was still visible was a good thing to her mind.

Harry held her from attacking further. And praised her for not killing the foolish girl. Then Metra trilled angrily at Harry. "Are you sure? Luna who is this girl and how is she connected to Dumbledore?"

"Harry dear...Why did...you let that girl hit me? Your supposed to protect your future wife." The girl was getting up looking more angry than hurt. Luna picked this time to step in.

"Ginny Weasley, what are you doing? Mr. Aran here is protecting his fiancee Mrs. Prime from getting in more trouble. You stormed in here with accusations of being a wife and husband and yet Ms. Prime is the one with the Engagement ring."

That did it to the girl as she shrieked and ran away from the room ranting about two timing husband and some floozy. Metra growled out at the words but calmed down. Luna looked at them and continued.

"I know her from being my neighbor and best friend but in the past couple years her mom had been grooming her to be a wife for the Boy-Who-Lived. She was never told of how you lived in another world and how you were already spoken for. I believe Molly, her mom, and Dumbledore were the ones to fill her head with such foolish fantasies. She seems to think you really are to be together."

Harry laughed as Metra pouted (cutely). He told Luna of the contract and how it was invalid due to their actions. He told of the real contract and the fact the Goblins are enforcing it for them. Anyone claiming to have a marriage contract with the last Potter will be subject to fines and fees for fraudulent actions.

Luna grinned as she asked if her dad could run that story in the Quibbler. Harry told her to wait but her dad would be allowed to get an interview with them before running the story. It would also allow her time to look through the creature database.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the train ended at the station, the twins confronted Harry as to what happened, their first words were, "What did our sister do?" He knew it was clearly not his day as others glared at him. He would need to speak to Mcgonagall before the feast. He told the twins to keep her under control because she would blow up at the feast.

As the others were getting in the carriages, Harry portaled them to the Great hall. Headmistress was there looking confused till Harry relayed all the events and the contracts. He wanted to have this set out in the open to avoid any more issues. He even told about the Quibbler girl, Luna.

"Mr. Aran that would be the most mature and direct form of dealing with such a situation. I shall also have a house elf send a message to Lord Black of this." Harry agreed and had Dobby send word to the Prophet that any story about this get printed, then the reporter would be brought in for review and termination. If it was Skeeter then the Aurors were to be present as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny kept looking around the room for Harry but did not see him at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw tables. She did not even look toward the Slytherins as (in her mind) Her heroic husband would never be near the villainous snakes. Thus she missed him and Metra still sticking out like sore thumbs talking to Daphne and Tracey. After the hat started with the sorting they kept an ear out for certain names.

Luna was sent to Ravenclaw. They liked that as it showed them she was wise and liked to seek truth. Then it finally got the the Weasley girl. The hat seemed to take a bit and even chucked before sending her to Gryffindor. She was shocked that the hat basically said she should be in Slytherin but she soon got over it to start looking for Harry. She even missed the twins flanking her.

Mcgonagall stood for the speech and grinned at the frantic looking girl missing the dark blue full body suit right across from her table. " I would like to formally congratulate two honored guests of the school on an announcement they asked me to pass along. Congratulations Harry Aran and Metra Prime on the engagement and soon to be wedding. Thank you for bringing such new ideas and Knowledge to our world Ambassadors. Now again and for the new students ….(You know the spiel)."

Ginny was ready to scream if not for Fred silencing her and George sticking charm her to her seat. She looked at them and backed down at the glare they gave her. "Little sister, listen closely. Harry is not the hero you think he is. He is not even a British citizen. He grew up very far away from Britain and he grew up with the girl he's engaged to-"

"-so what is this thing your doing with trying to force someone to be your husband?"

She glared back. " I am his future wife. There is a marriage contract, mom and the old goat said so."

The twins laughed at her and shook their heads. "Little sister, What did we tell you about how the great and mighty Dumbledore was proven to be a fraud and cheat. If dad had signed such a contract then he would be a fool. As mom is a fool she signed it. Also it was in the papers saying that Harry's Guardian by magic was still Lord Black, he was in prison with no trial thus never stripped of his right and role as Godfather and guardian."

"Ginny we love you but you need to wise up fast. Come with us to talk to the Headmistress about everything mom and the Goat told you. She will get dad to look into that contract to prove it is not worth the parchment it is printed on. Besides. Why would anyone sign a contract that lets some one not of either family get all the properties and monies?"

"What? What are you... No the contract was for bride price and since I'm gonna be a Potter it will be my money anyway. Your wrong.." She was led by the twins to the Gryffindor common room.

They were going to get Poppy to look her over if this kept up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next few days went by slowly as the news started to spread. Two days after the announcement, The Prophet was delayed. The reason was a reporter went behind the editors back and placed her story in the print. The editor had standing orders to not send any papers out till he inspected the finished product. He was grinning ear to ear as he called the Aurors.

Harry was summoned by owl to the office as well. He was curious about the Prophet not being delivered. He did see Luna grinning as she read a letter from her dad. She was also having fun describing different creatures she saw then watching as Metra pulled it right up. The Ravenclaws were amazed and wanted to know more about them. One of the girls tried to denounce the whole creatures thing till Harry showed some recordings of him in a Sanctuary with some of the cuter ones. One recording was him 'feeding' the baby Metroids. When asked about them, He stated that was why Metra was the Ambassador of them. Both he and her can speak to them but they obey her more since she can drain them of their energy like they do to others.

She blushed as he stated she was their Queen. Cho Backed off as she realized the Arans were now friends with Lovegood. However she also sent a message to Skeeter about how Harry's fiancee was not human. Harry would not be happy about it but it was the truth. So he did not care too much. Besides, his abilities and the Chozo energies meant he was not human anymore as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the Daily Prophet...

"Ms. Skeeter. Did you or did you not bribe the printers to run your story instead of the one approved by the editor?"

"I simply told them this was the new spread, they ran it after all. Whats wrong with you people, its like I committed a crime or something. The true crime is Potter putting the hush hush on his engagement. The people have a right to know."

Harry grinned as he walked in at that moment with Metra in full armor. "So true Ms. Skeeter. However, I did tell the editor to hold off on that till after I did my personal interview. Which he and I both know was not with you. As of today the Quibbler will be the first one to run that story but with my words to back it up. Now as I had the chance to read the bullshit you call a story I will have to just let you go...don't give me that look. It's not my fault you did not pay attention as to who owns the Daily Prophet. By the way, Aurors, Ms. Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. A beetle, and we have pictures, of her in places she should not be."

He handed to photos of different offices at the ministry with a small reddish beetle circled in the frame.

Needless to say she tried to lunge for Harry but the thick black barrel of Metra's arm backhanded her into the wall. "And attempted assault is added to the charges. Lets see if any others in the bull pen want to come forward with proof of her bribery. Remember aurors that if its blackmail they are to come to me with that detail to determine if it is worthy of jail or just fines to the Ministry."

The rest of the morning was spent getting those things situated and the Staff did come forward. However most of the black mail was only punishable under the old laws that were found as unethical. The staff were relieved to hear that and pooled some money to aid in the ministry's clean up of such laws. Skeeters Animagus was not actually illegal (by the new laws) but her activities were.

That evening he spent with Xenophilious Lovegood giving him a full interview and asking for a copy to be published in the Prophet with him as reporter. When he found out Harry was the owner and about what happened he laughed himself hoarse. Then proceeded to edit together the report and hand a copy to Harry. The editor looked at the by line and smiled. He loved his new boss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning the Quibbler and the Prophet both ran the story as well as the fact of Skeeters arrest and charges. The room read with a few murmurs till someone finally stood up and clapped. The rest soon joined save for a couple like Ginny who still believed in her contract hold over this hussy.

The classes went by and the pair retired to their rooms Metra however had to go to the Chozo to deal with an issue at the sanctuary. Some one tried to steal some babies. Harry wished her a good night as he went to bed.

Later he woke as his sense told him someone else was in the room. He tried to move but found himself tied down and for some reason naked. He looked to the side to see something fall away revealing a naked and panting Ginny. Her eyes were glazed as she looked at Harry. "Its time my dear to fulfill the contract. Your gonna take me and make me your woman then we are going to keep it up till I'm pregnant."

She crawled on to the bed looking at him with desire and lust. She kissed him with some liquid in her mouth. He felt his powers canceling it as she slowly started to get herself in position. But froze...

He had enough. The energy around the room contracted on her keeping her still as the bindings seemed to burn away. He pulled himself out from under her and snapped his fingers, watching her eyes roll back as she fainted. He bound her with the incarcerous charm and covered her as he called Dobby.

"Get Poppy and Mcgonagall now tell them there is an attempt at rape and line theft and the assailant is still here. After that get the twins. Tell them they are needed to be witness to their sister's actions.

When they started to arrive Metra was just exiting a portal looking around in confusion. Harry told them all of what happened then lead just the women to the bedroom. He left and talked to the twins. This was going too far and he suspected she had no choice in it by the time he saw her. He described the look in her eyes. They looked grim as they both stated their mom was the best Amortentia brewer they ever heard of, that was clearly a special batch.

Metra waited till the healer did her scans as did the older woman. She then walked over and touched Ginny's fore head. She growled out as she stormed off to Find Harry. She stopped near the door and picked up a cloak.

The growl followed her out till she clamped her lips and signed all she found. Harry translated, " Molly told her to wait till she could get into my room then stun me and bind me. Like a sex fantasy, then to drink something that would help her to conceive after a couple rounds with me. Dumbledore gave her that cloak telling her it was a Potter heirloom and I would be glad that my future wife had it. They have basically brainwashed the girl into believing we are already married and this was some thing they wanted to wait for till in school. They even kept a record of her periods to ensure the baby." He looked sick. "Get Arthur Weasley to come to the school and bring Aurors, Poppy put her in the medical wing and keep her tied down. Wait till he is here to see for himself all that his loving wife has done to his only daughter. Then summon her to the school, tell her something had happened to Ginny, she was found out side in the halls in a questionable state."

Everyone saw the boys mind working in ways none could believe. He even sent Dobby for Lord Black to attest to the cloak. When the Aurors and Mr. Weasley arrived Harry and Metra stayed in a closed off bed area listening near the girls bed. Sirius was nearby behind a bed curtain as well but he would have to be seen eventually

The twins were sitting beside their sister listening to her calling out for Harry and demanding he come back and fuck her till she had his baby. That was the words Mr. Weasley heard as he approached the children. "Ginerva Weasley, what did you just say? Whats going on here, I was told she was caught doing something that would endanger her life but...but..." The twins looked at him as he looked ready to kill.

"Dad. Mom did this with the help of Dumbledore."

"She was caught trying to rape Mr. Aran. She is under some very strong Amortentia and even had him tied up."

"Dad she told us that mom and Dumbledore have a marriage contract with Harry Potter and her, but its signed by mom, not you."

He looked at the girl fighting her restraints and still demanding a baby from Harry. The Aurors looked appalled as well. "My wife is to be questioned on supplying illegal lust potion to my daughter. And about a contract." he sat down as they turned but soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Molly headed towards them. He also saw the twins put a silencing spell on Ginny.

"What are you doing, Unhand me. I need to see my daughter, Unhand me this instant.." Arthur stood and turn to face her with a cold glare. Her words stopped mid screech. "Arthur?"

"NO. Boys lift it." The sound of Ginny crying out for Harry in lust and demanding him to act like the Husband he is was heard clearly again. The twins silenced her and hit her with a stunner.

"Wha.."

"Be Silent woman. You listen to me here and now because I know this will be a shock to you. I am A WEASLEY, family means everything and even with the twins pranking they would still know their limits. But you have gone to far. You and your constant claims that siding with Dumbledore was going to help the family. I Author Weasley place Molly Weasley in restriction of House Weasley till deemed innocent or guilty. So mote it be. Now tell me why our daughter, OUR ONLY daughter is claiming a boy she never met is her husband."

"I.. she is absorbed with the boy-who-lived..." Molly was sweating as she had to be careful not to anger him any more. She could easily be disowned from the Weasleys and the Prewitts did not really want her back either. "Well..I talked with Dumbledore who said Harry was safe and training to be a great wizard ..we discussed further cementing the alliance of our houses by a ..Marriage contract..."

"You WHAT? OK so a contract was discussed, when was it to be signed by the Head of House?" He kept his calm and waited for her to fall. It was coming and he knew it.

"We didn't really think it was going to bother you so we..signed it already...With Albus as the Magical Guardian and I as Ginny's mother. Well it was not really a good time to bother you..."

He looked at her and his lip twitched. Then twitched again. "So It was not signed by Lord Black as Godfather to Harry or by myself as Head of the Weasleys. What exactly is this part of her demanding a baby from the boy.?"

Molly started to sweat again. His words about who signed it did not fully sink in. "She wanted to ensure he would be hers as soon as possible. Did she do something to the boy?"

"No Molly, She did not. However the boy did something to her." Molly forced herself not to smile. She told Ginny to keep some of the potion in her mouth and make him drink it in a kiss. If her husband said he did something to her they could use that to force him to marry Ginny after he was the one to deflower her. "He stopped her from committing line theft."

The cold words made Molly's stomach turn. 'he stopped her'. He did not take her and he did not knock her up. What about the potion?

"Molly, how did she get this cloak?" She looked up to see the one Albus gave Ginny. " I..I think Albus told her to give it to Harry. It was a family heirloom, he wanted her to use it to start a conversation with the boy."

"One more final question from me. How long are you going to lie to me?"

Molly felt the hands of the Aurors on her shoulders as those words hit home. 'Lie to me'. He knew she lied, he knew she had a hand in this. He said it all at the beginning. Weasleys took care of family first.

She was led off by the Aurors as Lord Black and Harry stepped out. "We did not lie about Ginny's life in danger. If she had succeeded then Metra would have killed her then and there before a child could be conceived" Mr. Weasley told the aurors as Head of House he demanded Molly be given Veritaserum Lord Black also demanded a full transcript of the interrogation for the Potter records and for any charges he needed to press. The Aurors were already told to ask for anything Albus said or did while around the burrow.

Metra and Harry went to bed and tried to sleep. Well after the house elves replaced the bed Metra vaporized in her anger. It happened a few seconds after Poppy levitated the girl out of it. She said Harry's memories and testimony would be good enough.

(A/N... this author will never condone rape of any kind and that goes both ways. Sex is not meant to be a way to force people together and forcing someone is never ok for any reason. Not sexist as that goes for girls or guys doing the forcing...Thank you for hearing me out)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	11. Chapter 11-finding redemption

A/N Ok so I have two more chapters I plan on uploading today so the whole story is out there and i can finish the next one. To all my Naruko fans I feel I have let you down. I cannot seem to find the direction for the ending so it may come out hollow if i push it. I really want to give it to all of you but I will not give something i do not approve of. :) Maybe in time I will find the muse again.

Enjoy the maddness

Chapter 11- Finding redemption.

Metra heard of the various creatures from Luna and using her typing screen she and Luna had many conversations. One subject still bothered Luna. Dementors. She told Metra about how they lowered the air temperature and made you relive your worst memories, then while you were disabled or unconscious they would give you a kiss and suck out your soul. Metra decided these things did not warrant existence. But she had to do things properly. She sent a report on them to the Chozo along with a portal to Zebes 2. The elder Metroids seemed to change to a sentience and with Harry's gifts of spell meals they grew more intelligent. The creatures saw the issue and agreed that unless the things had a secondary purpose like they did then they were not needed. They also warned her to keep calm when hunting them as she may not like it if their memory thing did work on her.

The G.F. Was informed by Harry after the Chozo reviewed the report. They all agreed that if these things have no secondary function then they needed to be removed. They also requested Harry keep an eye on Metra as they wished her not to be antagonized by the things. They saw her as a person now but they know she can be something far worse should she be pushed.

The new Minister was interested in if they could defeat the Dementors so she had them come to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. In a large room was one dementor floating in the center. It glares at the boy but seemed frightened as Metra walked in. Harry looked at the thing closely before activating the suit along with Metra. They scanned it from all angles and even watched as it tried to force them to relive their memories. Harry saw it in the back of his mind but something kept it from getting to him emotionally.

Metra walked up to it as it tried to back away. She signed to Harry who shifted his cannon to white and let out a single basic shot. The arm of the thing dissolved into dust. Metra reached out and grabbed the things neck watching it squirm till finally it started to turn gray and stony. She let go as it fell to the ground becoming a pile of sand. "Well that means Light ammo and Metra's drain are perfect. Let's go to Azkaban."

The Ministry sent out the command of all Dementors to return to Azkaban. When they stopped arriving over an hour ago, the aurors put up wards to keep them from escaping. Samus stayed outside to take out any runners. She liked the scenery but it was just to morbid to stay too long.

Harry walked in to the lobby in a solid white suit none had seen before. Metra was in a blueish suit that looked like it was alive. The aurors suddenly found these two as the greater threat on the island. All aurors were led out side to a safe zone and had wands at the ready for a patroness if needed.

Harry started at the basement and worked his way up. The Dementors tried to hide but they found out he could see them easily through walls. Soon he came to the ground floor and looked at all the frozen stone remains of the Dementors He shook his head as he went up. One dementor was flying at him near the upper floors when it stopped and wailed. The woman in the nearby cell watched Harry shoot the thing in the chest and it fall in to dust. "What are you?"

Metra flew after the last one and saw it freeze after watching Harry terminate the other one. She grabbed it by the throat and drug it over to talk to Harry. "Hello Metra, any more?" She shook her head. Then looked at the woman in the cell as the woman watched the Dementor turn to stone and crumble.

Metra dropped her suit and pointed at the woman's arm. The stunned lady simple stayed still even as Metra pulled the arm out for a closer look. There on the fore arm was a tattoo that made Metra growl.

"Leech? But you ate it. Oh it part of the Leech. I guess you can I don't think she will complain."

Metra placed her hand over the Mark and soon the woman was trying to pull away. After a minute the mark was gone and the woman was looking scared. "What. What have I done … please please help the Longbottoms. Their son is hidden in the closet... Oh no ..no no no... the cup.. Gringotts. They need to destroy the cup. The dark lord gave me it to hide in a safe place so ts in the Vault. Lestrange Vault 347. Please use the money in there to help the Longbottoms."

The aurors heard it all and saw the now bare arm. "Thats Bellatrix Lestrange, she was the worst of the Deatheaters. What did you do?"

Harry told them Metra felt the same powers as the Leech that he had as a child. The same as the Wraith she devoured claiming it was Voldemort. But if this cup was his then it too might have some of its taint on it.

The aurors told of the Lestrange attack on the Longbottom family and how they could never figure how the boy got into the closet. But if she was the one then they needed more proof. Harry asked the woman, Bellatrix if she wanted to take Veratiserum? She agreed and even asked what happened to her cousin. Sirius Black. Harry Laughed and explained about the no trial and the other Legal matters with the great Albus Dumbledore actually being as corrupt as the dark lord.

After the Minister and some members of the Wizengamot arrived in a barely used court room built into Azkaban, they all heard the testimony of Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black. Lord Black asked why she did not come forward sooner.

Bella showed her now clear arm and pointed to Metra. "That one freed me. The mark was as effective as the Marriage contract. I think Rudy finally bit it when the Dementors started to run around in terror of that girl. They even froze up at the sight of the other one."

This as well as the statement that others were entrusted with items made them very upset. They needed to be sure these items were destroyed and soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A week later the Goblins were still in an uproar as one of their own allowed a dark cursed item like that into the vaults. The item was a horcrux that was a shard of the dark lords soul. They were trying to figure out how to destroy it when Metra simply picked it up and inhaled. The screaming soul was pulled into her skin wailing in terror.. The fact that she burped and blushed caused the most commotion. I mean a room full of goblins laughing at this girl who did what even a dementor could not. And then be embarrassed by a burp.

The ministry set out to find more but needed help as many of the old families were not happy with the new regime. So an announcement hit the papers.

Ministry to give reward and pardon to any in possession of items once belonging to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

That brought a lot of fakers but when Friday hit everyone was surprised as the Lady Black walked into the Aurors office.

"I need to see someone on the Dark items case." Bones came down herself as the lead investigator was in her office at the time. In front of Narcissa was a conjured wooden box. "Good day Minister. This is a diary with the name Tom M. Riddle. My former husband was given it by that thing of a dark lord and gloated about being so trusted with it. Please do what you wish with it. Oh and keep the reward for these Aurors. They are doing their jobs now so lets get them the supplies they need."

Tom Riddle... That key piece of evidence made everything easier. Also the fact that another item would come to them...

Narcissa was visiting Sirius at Grimmauld when Kretcher heard her voice. He slinked in to be sure it was her and heard her say the aurors would have the dark Lords book destroyed soon. He nearly fainted on the spot but Sirius saw his look. Like a hope that had never been there. "Kretcher read this please." He gave the elf the paper abut the cup and the hunt.

"Can..Can they really... Will they destroy it?"

"Sirius knew this was nothing like the Kretcher he grew up with. "Yes they can but they have to wait till Metra has a weekend off... Do you know of any others?" Kretcher popped out then a minute later returned holding a glass box with a locket. "M..Master Regulus stole it from filthy Dark lord. He died to get this destroyed and asked Kretcher to...but..but..I couldn't do as he asked." The elf was in tears as Sirius walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take me to Hogwarts. We are gonna end this..for Regulus." "For Regulus." Narcissa echoed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The lunch quieted down as Black approached Minerva first as respect for her as Headmaster. He then went to Harry and explained the issue. Harry and Metra stood and bowed to Minerva before leaving.

Kretcher was still holding the box as they approached. Narcissa was also there looking at them in awe. These two were the reason she was free from Luscious and her sister was in St. Mungo's for healing and counseling. The Lestrange vaults were reduced to nearly nothing as she signed it over to Augusta for the care and hopeful return of The Longbottoms. Bella even allowed her memories to be pulled and reviewed for what spells she knew were used.

"Will yous be destroying this for Master Regulus?' The elf asked Metra. She took the box and everyone entered the portal to the DMLE. Several Aurors had wands at the ready till they saw who it was. Moody glared at them as it spiked his paranoia, some one getting into the Ministry so easily.

"We are early at request of an ally. This box has another one of those items. Narcissa stated she also brought an item." Harry looked at the table devoted to what was claimed to be Voldemort's items but he knew most were fakes. He looked at a ring that was encased in many wards and layered glass boxes. Metra pointed to it, the box with a diary and the one in her hands. The rest had cards of who brought them and they would be returned.

Kretcher watch from the side of the room they were using as Metra opened the small case and held the locket. They all flinched when the shard started to scream out and curse anyone listening. When it was all over Lord Black took a good look at the locket, "Holy Merlin, That Slytherin's locket and the Cup was Hufflepuff chalice. That means... Harry talk to the Grey lady at Hogwarts. See if she knows what happened to the Ravenclaw Diadem. It has to be a connection."

By the time they finished and Moody gave a review of what they knew of Tom Riddle. Metra was processing all the memories from the shards. Her trill sounded angry but she was tired after all that.

"She said it was the old goat.. He caused this, He knew Riddle was turning evil and even when the boy came to him for guidance, Dumbledore sent him away to study dark arts in solitude. Albus Dumbledore helped to create Lord Voldemort." Harry did as Metra instructed and wrote the full name then switched around the letters.

The Aurors all watched with different emotions as they finally saw the last hope for Dumbledore to be some what good, disappear. Riddle was know 50 years ago in Hogwarts. Now it was clear The leader of the light was also the creator of the enemy of the light. This was not going to be easy to handle. One Auror took some papers and looked over the ring.

"Sir, I believe I found the rings connection. Riddle was a muggleborn, he did say his mother was disowned from the Gaunt house. Your fiancee was writing these things down last time she was here but now that she knew what to look for we have better information. The ring is from the Gaunt family. It is also believed they were side branch descendants of Slytherin."

Metra look up as her eyes grew heavy. She was processing all the memories from the book. But she also felt something odd from the ring. She signed to Harry... 'cloak'...'ring'...'wand?' with that she let sleep claim her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The House elves and the Grey lady told of the Diadem and of the 'come and go room'. After searching and doing as told they finally found the item and it was heavily cursed. Harry told Metra they would secure it and wait for a couple days before she even thought of touching it. Samus put it in a Quarantine chamber till she and Harry agreed to let Metra near it.

That night at dinner the Twins approached them. "Mr. Aran, on behalf of ..part of the Weasley family we ask for your acceptance to a family meeting at the Burrow this Saturday for lunch. All but Molly and Ginny will be there." "We offer our gratitude for the restraint on the part of your actions to Ginny's state. We will offer wizards oath to you if you wish..."

"Don't, you both warned me of a possible issue and you both made sure all the facts reached your father before that person could cover-up her actions. I will bring the copies of the false contracts as well. Tell your Head of house to be ready to attend to three guests. Mother wants to make her opinion very clear to your family."

The twins bowed and went back to their meal. The whole school had heard that Ginny was potioned and it was very severe. The rumors was that she attacked Harry in his quarters. He did not say anything other that it was a matter between their families and no one elses business. He asked if anyone else wished their business to be spread all over the school? That ended the rumors, but the ones who knew Ginny were still worried. Luna was appointed spokesperson to ask Metra and Harry to deliver 'get well' letters to the Weasleys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	12. Chapter 12-Heart(s) of the matter

A/N Its coming, its coming... the end of the story is coming... but first lets wrap up a few loose ends. and ruin an old mans plans.

And thank you all for sticking with me after that last chapter, I know it raised a few heckles but I was going for the aspect of just how far the manipulator was going to go for his Greater Good. Enjoy the mayhem.

Chapter 12- Heart(s) of the matter

That Friday the pair received a summons to the Head mistress's office. She was looking rather pleased as they entered. "Well I found the best loophole. You can't get out of the Hogwart's contract till you complete your schooling but should you complete your OWLs and NEWTS, then you have done just that. Basically your far more educated than even the teachers combined. Your Magical theory is non existent do to how you learned your spells but the fact you can do the spells even with different theory makes this even more entertaining. I have asked the ICW to see about offering some examiners."

Harry thought about it and even Metra seemed to like the idea. "We will see what the ICW says as to the theory... we do have access to all the books and other study material. We can do it our way and still do it your way if needed. Besides, we can easily pull up the data so memorizing such things is antiquated." He grinned at the scowl on Minerva's face.

They left to inform Samus of the plan then joined her in reducing the Acromantula population. Hagrid was not happy but Arogog did warn him that some of the children were getting unruly. Arogog also knew anything that killed as effectively as those armored creatures was not to be attacked. Those that tried, died.

Dinner came and so did the fact that Ron Weasley seemed to glare at Harry the whole time he sat to the Gryffindor table. The twins told him any action on his part would be seen as shame to the Weasley house. He still kept up his scowl and his silent aggression. Harry told the twins it was not their job to protect one who refused to learn.

The students did ask about different things that made them so far backwards to the muggle world. Harry had finally tapped into the 'internet' and collected data from various countries. He showed the advanced machines and devices that did what magic could do . And the ways they governed their people. Even the slow introduction of women in major political roles. The purebloods were still skeptical but after seeing news articles in the same format as the Prophet they simply observed and analyzed.

The next day they met with the twins who used the Headmistress floo to get to the Burrow. To say they were not completely shock seemed accurate. They explained that after so many different cultures and structures, this was actually moderate. Mr. Weasley greeted them and led them to a large dinning area. They saw three others they were not familiar with.

The one called William or Bill as he preferred actually worked for the Goblins but was never needed by them so never met. The one called Charlie seemed to sense Metra as a dangerous threat but was told to not antagonize them. He compared her to the Protective mother dragons at the reserve.

The last one made Harry and Metra think of a desk jockey, he was too stiff and looked like he needed one of those pills to flush your system.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Aran. Ms. Prime. I want to let you know that we will do as you advise in the case of Molly's punishment..."

Percy stood up, "What punishment. I have not heard of anything."

Charlie also glared at the two. "Perhaps some one should start from the beginning. I heard that something happened to my sister so lets get all the cards on the table."

Metra growled but Harry calmed her. He told of the event, the Contract ( he showed the copy), and the scans. "So you see, your mother decided to use every trick Dumbledore told her to make your sister commit Line Theft. I see the girl as being used. Her punishment will be worse when they finally get her mind straight. But Molly, she did these things to her daughter. She even instructed her own daughter to commit rape. Even if an underage virgin herself. Will you still stand by her and Dumbledore?"

The twins already growled out a NO. Percy was still reeling from all the laws and the fact it was involving his family, his only sister. He finally returned to reality with a cold glare. "She is no mother of mine."

Bill and Charlie looked over the documents and the transcripts from the Aurors. They both agreed with Percy. All of them looked to Ron.

He sat in silence but Arthur saw something in his eyes. "As Head of House I hereby order you to tell us what you have with held."

"I was paid to be Harry's friend and push him to Gryffindor, He was to be talked into trusting Dumbledore's actions. I also knew about the Marriage Contract. He said Ginny would be taken care of when Harry went to fight the Dark Lord again. He knew the evil blighter would return. He even convinced mom to make loyalty potions for Harry and for Ginny. He said he would find a way to get the other girl out of the picture."

"Ronald Weasley!" Charlie was ready to kill his own brother but Bill stopped him. Arthur however Had enough, he pulled back and slugged Ron in the nose and out of his chair. The room stood still as a very pissed off Head of house was glaring. "I hereby as Head of House, place Ronald Weasley on retention until deemed innocent or guilty. So mote it be. If you have anything else you kept from us then you better talk now!"

The boy spilled his guts of all the times Dumbledore was involved in 'training' Ginny and even about the potions he saw the man slip Ginny. He told of how Molly would slip some potions in the others food but not his as long as he stayed loyal to Dumbledore. He finished with how he over heard Dumbledore saying the old cottage was nice but he had no one to cook for him. And Something about his brother being to stupid too remember who's name the old thing was under."

Percy headed for the Floo saying he was getting the Aurors to look for property under Albus brother's name. Bill agreed and said he would get the Goblins on it as a favor for Mr. Aran.

Charlie looked at the boy before storming off to the back porch. Ron was sent to his room and the twins followed to ensure he did not try to leave it. Mr. Weasley sat down as he finally realized his family was broken. Even the fact that no one paid attention to Samus leaning on the wall was a moot point.

"She has done something that no mother for any reason and even under any spell would do. She betrayed the trust and love of her child and her family. The Prudish one was right. She is no mother to them now. As for the boy...he was seen repeatedly being smug. He did not warn you or anyone and thus he too betrayed the family. The girl, Ginny, poor soul caught in this scheme. She deserves better than she got."

Samus placed her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Live for the family, defend the family. And kill any who harm the family. They will never be family again. By the way, the Aran family motto: One does not stand against the family of hunters."

Metra followed Harry as he stepped out the back door to look for the other man. "What do you want?"

Her growl made him react as if a Dragon was nearby. He looked at her again and felt that he needed to be cautious. "Why do you keep setting off my instincts. I work in a dragon reserve but your just a girl. And yet I feel I need to stay in line of sight with you. Same as the mother dragons."

Her glare was ended as Harry smiled at her. "Told you your over-protectiveness would be a threat to the trained ones. Now Charlie, we come to ask you something. We want to know what she was like before all this."

He had the look of surprise. This boy that could have his whole family jailed or even killed wanted to know what his sister was really like. He spent an hour remembering the fun she had when he was around as well as holidays he came by. Her love of flying and her feisty spirit. He let a tear fall as he finally said it was Molly's over controlling attitude that made him decide to leave Britain. He also felt that if he stayed he could have protected the girl.

That night the twins let Ron out of his room. But Arthur set a rule that he could not leave the school or the burrow and if he did he would be Disowned. If Dumbledore tried to contact him, Ron was to let Mr. Aran or the twins know right away.

The trio left by portal and arrived at the school. They informed Mcgonagall of the new information. She told them they needed to go to ST. Mungos and let the healers know as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When they arrived at the Hospital they were confronted by Aurors. Someone had tried to get to the Weasley girl. Oddly enough it was during an escorted stroll that Bellatrix Black asked why some man was in lots of glamours. The escorts all being Aurors confronted the man who had a portkey. He escaped but when they realized he was near the Weasley girls room they set up guards.

Harry was led to the room and heard from the healers that there was no change in her. He told them of the potions Molly made as well as the dosing she did to the girl. Metra looked at the girl with scowl. This thing tried to hurt her Harry but it was because of those she trusted. How could anyone do that and still be considered a mother. She realized it was not only her Queen like instincts but how she felt raising Harry that caused this.

She did not hate the girl, she hated what the girl was turned into. She hated Dumbledore for hurting another innocent child. Her anger seemed to leak as she reached for the girl and carefully touched her head. She saw all the times the girls inner self screamed out but was unheard. All the times she fought to end the control and lost. Finally she saw herself with Harry but her inner self was in tears sating this was not how she wanted to be with him. She did not want any of it.

Metra looked at Harry and growled. He had a second to put up a containment bubble before Metra took on her blue suit. Her energy wrapped around Ginny causing the girl to shake and cry out. After a minute or two all the energy came bake to Metra and Harry dropped the bubble in time to catch her.

"Ginny's free of the potions and other spells. They both need rest." He picked up Metra and portaled back to the ship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day they arrived to see the girl awake. She was talking with the woman who saved her from Albus. When she saw Harry she panicked and hid under the blankets saying she was so sorry and she never wanted to...

"Enough. You had no chance to do what you wanted. We do not see you as the one to punish. We do see you as a victim. Bella good to see you again. If you have not heard the cup has been dealt with as was a book in the Malfoy's care and a locket your cousin Regulus stole from the thing. Now. There is one more thing we have been asked to do after helping young Ginny here. Good to see both of you feeling better."

They were led to a different area to meet with some one who asked for them directly. When they arrived a boy they knew from school was sitting between two beds. AN older woman looked at the pair with a stern glare. "What is it, your not to be here if you have no business."

"Gran stop, Forgive her Lord Potter Aran. I asked for you after hearing the nurses talk of what happened to Ginny. I wanted to ask you if you can also help or find out how to help my Parents. I'm sorry we have not been properly introduced. I am Neville Longbottom."

The old woman's eyes bugged out as she caught on to who she was insulting.

Metra walked to the woman first, her fingers softly on the forehead. She smiled and looked at Harry before signing. Harry blinked but nodded. " Has anyone tried to enter their minds to see the state it is in?"

"No, only spells to scan the mind and a couple for physical health. Why do you ask?"

"I need permission to do as I have stated. Metra found the woman but she is deep in her own mind and needs to be guided back out."

The old one growled at the implications. "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

Harry activated his suit and stood over the woman. "Are you sure you have enough information to question us? The medical reports at the foot of the bed shows they are being kept comfortable. Not being treated for mental issues or spells. You have more concern with why your money was not being spent on actually curing them and just leaving them here to suffer."

The suit dropped as he picked up the chart pointing to the potions and such. " None of these are for mental curses. Take this to the Director and no one else and take an Auror with you, that will make them think twice about trying to deny there actions."

Metra was already tending to the man as Neville looked on with hope. Harry asked the boy to open his mom's eye carefully and hold it open. After about three minutes the woman blinked and pulled away from the hand on her eye. "wha... Ba...My baby? My Neville?"

After repeating the process for the dad Harry walked away from the room hearing the nurses claim that the recovery was impossible. He stopped one of them and asked why they did not try any of the standard Ligimens to even see what was happening in their minds. The reply made Metra Growl so deep it vibrated the walls. The Aurors ran to them prepared to fight. "Tell the Director he had better explain to the DMLE why he still followed the advise of Albus Dumbledore even after all the evidence of that mans crimes?"


	13. Chapter 13-Fallen God

A/N and now for the conclusion of this tale as the rabbit is gone and I found the light at the end the hole... Enjoy the mayhem.

Chapter 13- Fallen Gods

Albus sat in his cottage looking at the Daily Prophet. He knew the fools would find the majority of the Horcrux but they did not know what he knew. Harry's iconic scar was a Horcrux, he tested it himself before leaving Harry at the Dursley's. He never did find out how Harry wound up so far away from Earth. He really must find that out once Harry starts obeying him. Albus looked at the latest edition and cursed.

Longbottoms Cured, Dumbledore to Blame for Delay

New Sciences from Muggle World to Aid in Better Medical Care

Reformed Bellatrix Black Stopped Attempt on Patients Life. 

All these were set backs but they served their purpose, He just needed Harry to yield to him and then the rest of the Wizarding World would fall back in line. He had hoped he could see if Ginny did get pregnant but that woman had to open her mouth. Why was she not still in Azkaban?

He tried to relax to some tea but he could not get the kind he liked and it seemed Molly had been removed from the Burrow so she would not be able to get him supplies. He really needed to do some shopping. He was having withdraws from his lemon drops.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Ally was not to busy and so far his disguise was working, he had the groceries but now he just had to get the lemon drops. It was a risk but he still had to chance it.

Little did he know that the different confectioners were on alert for anyone buying large quantities of Lemon drops. Aurors were stationed near each one. And when an Auror saw the signal, she sent her magic into her Badge. The full force assigned to capture the former 'Leader of the Light' arrived on sight and the first Auror finished the Anti-portkey and apparition wards.

It took only a minute to surround and repeatedly stun Dumbledore. Hell they were expecting some flunky still loyal to the man and not himself. Word spread and a lucky reporter was nearby to get shots as they floated Dumbledore to an apparition point.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trial of the great Albus Dumbledore was scheduled for three days from his arrest. The Arans and Prime were to be there for witness as well as for extra charges and testimony.

Albus was sitting at the defendants table acting as if it was all a simple matter. The three armors walked in with Andromeda Tonks as their legal aid. The old man frowned at seeing them again and scanned the room for any sign of Harry Potter. (Yes He was still in the dark about it. He thinks the Green armor is someone named Aran).

As Amelia walked in with the new DMLE director and the Wizengamot members all wearing face hiding hoods, Albus was even more put out. He knew Fudge was outed but he never expected Bones to step in. And he knew of a change in the Wizengamot proxies but with no idea who was who he could not use any subtle blackmail hints. Even his compulsions would be weakened if he did not have clear eye contact.

"Let all be seated, I Minister of Magic Amelia Bones begin this trial of the British Wizarding World and the Galactic Ambassadors vs. Albus Dumbledore. The charges are as follows: Multiple counts illegal and fraudulent bank activity in regards to a minor or minors. Illegal action as a Magical Guardian, Use of political and Authoritative position for improper activities, Use of illegal and Dark magic against multiple minors. Multiple Use of magical contract to attempt Line Theft. Use of position to ensure the lack of medical care of Noble House members...

I think we get the picture. Albus Dumbledore, How do you plead to these charges."

He looked around the room for any small sized persons wearing robes and a hood. He saw a few so he figured one had to be Harry. " I plead not guilty, I also demand my accusers to come forth with their proof of these charges."

Three people in the Houses section stood and removed their hoods. Both Longbottoms and Lord Black. He also saw two of the small ones stand. Ginny Weasley and... Neville Longbottom? He turned to see the Green armor stand up and face him.

"I know some of these charge came from Harry Potter but if he is not here then I claim those charges and any resulting from those be dropped. The smug look was changed to confusion when the green armor stood in front of him. When the armor faded and he looked into those green eyes and the face of a young James Potter, he saw so many plans crumble once again.

"I Harry James Potter Aran hereby claim on my life and my magic that all charges against Albus Dumbledore are true and proven already. So mote it be." The room lit up with a large lumos again.

The memory he put to the back of his mind of the green armor doing that during the ICW trial came forth. He forgot that one was the one Malfoy dueled as Harry Aran. The full name clicked. He had been before the boy many times and never realized it.

The trial did not go his way and every time he tried to bend someone to his will, it failed. When the trial was almost over he knew he had lost but he still had allies ready to aid him...till Ginny Weasley took the stand.

He testimony under Veratiserum painted the truest picture of Albus Dumbledore, and the copies of the Contracts made sure that picture was undeniable. He had one last play and he had to make them believe it.

"Before you judge me you have to understand I did it all for the Greater good, Voldemort did not die..."

"He made six Horcrux using the foulest and vilest magics to split his soul, all six have been found and destroyed." The yellow armor stated as if discussing the weather. Albus paled at the fact that the Horcrux were so down played. Then he looked at Harry with a grin.

"Not all, I know for a fact...

Harry pulled his hair to the side. "The leech as we call it was the horcrux in my scar. My First year at Hogwarts we also confronted Quirrell, who was hired by you, having the Dark lords shade possessing him. That to was drained and destroyed. Then the Hufflepuff cup, in the Lestrange vault. The Slytherin's locket, stolen for the light by Regulus Black. The Ravenclaw Diadem hidden inside Hogwarts for 50 years. The Gaunt family Ring.. and finally the one that helped use understand it all. Tom Marvolo Riddles Diary, That told us about your actions that created the Dark Lord. Your greater good is a menace to the Wizarding World. Your actions in forcing me to be a part of your world is the turning point that ended your reign."

Albus growled as he tried to pull his wand but a sudden energy tether grabbed the wand and yanked it away from his hand. Before he could react his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

Harry holding the Wand, shook his head and laughed. "Metra was draining all the spells he was using during the trial and he was not aware. But this. This is exactly what happened last time. A wise man once said-claiming superiority over that which you do not understand shows that even a fool may hold ego."

The Vote was unanimous. When he woke up he would be given Veratiserum and asked any and all questions they could think of. He would be kept drugged when not spilling his guts then when all was said and done he would have his Magic bound and sent to a Muggle mental institution. Any one claiming 'Greater Good' after all that was clearly not right in the head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After he passed all his NEWTs a month later, Harry started to head to the ship's galley. He saw Metra looking at the cloak with a scowl. She signed to him 'cloak, ring, wand' then pointed to the trophy case with The elder wand he took from the old goat. The ring was also left with him as a war spoil as Bones called it, along with the founders items.

He donned the cloak then the ring then grabbed the wand. The world went black as he saw his parents.

"Hello son, we are very proud of you. But we know you have so much more to do in the Galaxy..."

THE END?

Did the Great Dumbledore just get defeated by Lemon Drops? Will Harry come back to Earth? Will the Wizards get with the Program? Will this be a lead way to an other great story...thanks to Aracade for the wise man quote and to 3697014 for the messages and fun reviews.(we may never know, but remember that it is always fun when you follow the White rabbit into the rabbit hole of you own madness and mayhem... jumping into another hole)


End file.
